Truth or DareCullen Style!
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: So Bella is left alone with Jasper and Emmett while everyone is away. Will J/A and EM/R relationships break apart or grow stronger? And will Edwards and Bella relationship grow stronger? R&R for more chapters! Better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare…Cullen Style**

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

It was just a normal day in the Swan residence, but for Edward and me, it turned into something much worse.

We both knew that Edward needed to go hunting, but leaving me with Emmett and Jasper made everything turn into the uttermost chaos.

"Edward!" Alice shouted, "We need to go now!""

Edward sighed then kissed my forehead, "If they do anything stupid, idiotic, or dangerous, I am just one phone call away.

I laughed, "I know. I love you," I said standing up on my toes to kiss him.

He laughed, "I love you, too," he said right before he left.

I sighed and sat down on the couch trying to relax.

"BELLA! BELLA? BELLA!?" Emmett kept on shouting over and over.

I sighed and started to get up, "What Emmett?" I said in disgust.

He laughed, "JASPER!" he yelled even though Jasper could hear him very well in just a whisper.

When Jasper appeared, they both had a smirk on their face. "So, Bella," Emmett started. "So now you are becoming a Cullen, there are a few things that you should know," he said with a smile. "First, we aren't the family that sits around and watches Disney movies all day," he said while Jasper laughed. "Second, there are no safe bases here. Everything is shared with everyone no matter how embarrassing. And last, there is one game that we all play," he said with an evil grin.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett and Jasper both shouted at the same time.

I had a look of pure terror on my face. "What?" I said in disbelief.

They both laughed, "Truth or dare is played when Carlisle and Esme are out of the house."

I laughed, "Why? Emmet break to many tables?"

After I said that, Jasper burst out laughing, "That's exactly why, Bella. Emmett has a habit of breaking all of Esme's favorite furniture."

I looked at them blankly, "So wouldn't that mean that you are banned from playing?"

Emmett looked at Jasper for a few seconds before they both shook the house with their laughter, "Good on, Bella!" they both said.

I sighed, "So what are the rules?"

Jasper was the first to start, "First, you only get one chicken card."

Emmett chimed in, "Second, dares can have more than one part, but you can't put each other in situations where they can die."

"And last," Jasper started, "nothing gay," he stated blankly looking directly at me.

I cocked my head to the side, "And why would I do that?"

They both shrugged their shoulders. "So who is going first?" I asked.

They both thought for a moment, "Bella, you go first," Emmett said.

I laughed, "Okay, um, Jasper, truth or dare."

He laughed, "Dare," he said right away.

I thought for a minute. I knew that normal human dares would be completed in a matter of seconds with them, but out-of-the-ordinary vampire dares would take a while.

"Okay," I said with a few moments of thinking, "I dare you to put a pair of Alice's underwear in everyone's locker at school. Oh, and you have to put a letter in each of them saying 'from Alice Cullen."

Jasper looked at me with a blank expression for a minute, while Emmett burst out laughing. "Nice one, Bella!" he shouted.

Jasper was still in shock when Emmett was finished, "You have got to be kidding me, Bella," he said.

I had a small settle smile on my face, "Nope," I said while popping the 'p.'

He looked down to the floor and sighed, "Fine," he said before he dashed up to the room to grab almost three-hundred pairs of underwear, and a stack of flyers sating, "_This is for you! ;) 3 Alice Cullen."_

After Emmett and I started laughing, Emmett grabbed the video camera and started to walk towards his jeep.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" I asked before he got to the door.

He laughed, "There is another little twist to our game. We always video tape everything so the rest of the family can watch it later," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "If you say so."

As we got to the school, Jasper started to take the walk of shame towards the doors. He started to grab the door, but then turned around to us, "Oh, dang. Sorry guys, it's locked," he said with a triumphant smile.

Emmett boomed out laughing, "Did you forget that we are vampires, Jazzy?"

He instantly got stiff, "Only Alice is allowed to call me Jazzy," he said with a glare.

Emmett and I started laughing, "You know just because you said that, we will be obligated to keep on calling you that?" I said.

He sighed, "Well, the door is locked, so let's just go home!"

Emmett laughed, "I can fix that," he sighed while walking up to the door and ripping up the bolts on the door.

Jasper sighed, "Fine," he said while he ran around the school putting her underwear and the note in the lockers.

In less than two minutes he was done and walking out the door.

Emmett and I took one look at his expression and started laughing. "I think we better go, Emmett. He already stole your jeep," he said while we both heard tires screeching down the road.

"Oh God-" Emmett started before he realized where he was, "Oh good ham," he said sighing in defeat.

I laughed, "Wow, Emmett. Oh good ham?"

He looked at me with a blank expression, "It's better than Oh God,"

"LANGUAGE, EMMETT!" I shouted at him.

He laughed and pulled me up on his back, "Like Edward says, 'you better hold on tight, spider monkey!"

I laughed, "Please, never ever again."

He smiled, "Oh Eddie boy wouldn't mind."

I sighed, "What is wrong with you, Emmett?" I quietly whispered.

He laughed, "Many things, Bella…many things."

When we got back to the house, we noticed that Jasper was throwing all of Emmett's stuff out his window. First we saw the X-Box, then we saw his T.V, and last we saw all of Emmett's sex toys being burned and then thrown out his window.

Emmett realized what was happening to late, and then realized that everything that he held dear to his un-beating heart was gone.

"JASPER WITHLOCK HALE!" he shouted while he ran up to his room.

When he got there in two seconds flat, I heard screaming, punching, and then I saw Jasper flying out the window.

"EMMETT?! WHAT THE HELL?" Jasper shouted while he fell out of the tree.

Emmett laughed, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THROWING MY X-BOX OUT OF THE WINDOW!" he shouted back.

I sighed, "Would you two stop yelling?" I said in a whisper.

Emmett and Jasper both looked at me, "Okay," was all Emmett said.

I laughed, "So, Jasper. It is your turn."

He laughed, "So Emmett-"

"DARE, SON!" he shouted.

We both laughed, "Oh what to do you, Emmett? Oh what to do?" he said with an evil grin while I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Grand Smash**

**(Jaspers POV)**

"C'mon, dude! Hurry up already!" Emmett said after three seconds.

I laughed, "I'm just thinking. I'm wondering what would get you in the most trouble, or the most humiliated.

I knew that after the dare that Bella gave me, I had to make it twice as bad. There was no stopping Emmett after he went for it, but I had to make him stop and think for a few seconds.

Smash Rosalie's BMW: no. Solitary confinement for a week: no. Give up his _Backstreet Boys_ collection: maybe.

"Ah ha!" I screamed out loud for both of them to hear.

Emmett smiled, "What is it!?" he said while jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

Bella laughed, "C'mon, Jasper. Say it before he winds up smashing more of the house."

I smiled, "So I was thinking, well, first, this is a different kind of dare. First, it has multiple parts, and second, how badly do you want to get back at Edward for ripping up your autograph picture of the _Backstreet Boys_?"

Emmett's grin grew the widest it could go, "Immensely!" he shouted.

Bella looked worried, "Don't do anything to Edward! How could that have been that bad. I mean, you guys are rich, just get another one!" she shouted.

I laughed and sent a wave of trust to her, "Oh, I mean, how badly could Edward get hurt," she added with a laugh.

Emmett smiled, "So what is this amazing dare my brother of mine?"

I laughed, "First, you're going to have to go to where they are hunting. Then, you're going to make a distraction to get Edward to notice you. Then, make up some story about Bella, and our adventures," I said with a smile. "Then, you're going to run right to the border of the reservation, and get Jacob. When Jacob comes, start barking after every time he says any form of 'leech' to either of you two. When Edward finally mentions something about Bella, start to run away. Run back here, and I'll make sure that Bella is where she is suppose to be," I said while smiling.

Bella froze, "Why am I in this?"

I laughed, "Edward made Emmett go crazy, so it's payback."

Emmett boomed in laughed, "Oh my God! This is possibly the most awesomest thing I could ever do!"

Bella laughed, "You know, Emmett, you just said awesomest."

I laughed, "She's right."

Emmett smiled, "It's my 'Emmett is the most smartest person ever' word of the day," he said with a proud smile.

Bella and I looked at each other, "Most smartest?" Bella questioned.

I laughed, "It's Emmett, why question?" I said while she smiled.

Emmett laughed, "So who is going to film this?" he asked.

I smiled, "You are. You are going to have to run with the video camera and use it for everything you do."

Emmett's smile turned into a frown, "Edward is going to kill me!" he screamed.

I laughed, "Yea, I know. Never said that this would be a safe dare."

Bella laughed, "Edward is going to be furious, and what if he blames me?" she said in a panicked state.

I frowned, "Why would he blame you?"

He also frowned, "Because I was the one that agreed to play this game."

I laughed, "He wouldn't be mad at you, Bella. I know it, he would be mad at me and Emmett, but not you."

She smiled, "So where do I come into play with all of this?"

I smiled, "When Emmett and Edward are done with Jacob, they will come back here, but you won't actually be here. I'm going to take the long way and bring you over to Jacob's. I'm going to call him and tell him to be ready after Emmett and Edward are done. Don't worry, you will be safe through all of this," I added with a grin.

She sighed, "That will make him madder."

Emmett laughed, "That's the idea, Bells."

I laughed, "So, Emmett, you ready?"

**(Emmett's POV)**

_I laughed, "So, Emmett, you ready?"  
_

I laughed, "I was born for this dare," I added with a grin.

Bella frowned, "Don't hurt Edward too bad, Emmett."

I laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it," I said while I ran out of the door.

The family said that they were hiking up in Canada for the weekend, so it was an easy few hundred mile run. I knew that I needed to hunt also, but after I get done with Edward, I have a feeling that I am going to become the prey.

As I ran, I could already smell all of them from a few miles away. I had a feeling that Alice could see that I was coming, but I had a plan to block my thoughts.

'_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go!_

Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met  
Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love

It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up it's sustainable.  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go, hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now shut up and let me go  
For fear of leaving in regret I changed this one when we first met  
Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable.  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go, hey!  
Oh, love, hold, this.  
Hey!

Hey!  
Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go, hey!'_  
_

I had a feeling that Edward was being driven crazy right now, but honestly, it was worth it.

As I went to where they were hunting, I could smell the fresh blood, and I could see everyone's golden eyes.

As I got to where Edward, he immediately turned around.

"I thought you were watching Bella," he said straining his voice from shouting.

I laughed while looking down to the ground, "You see, she was bored, and we were bored with her, and we decided to let her go out and roam on her own. So she went down to La Push to go visit Jacob-"

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed releasing his anger.

"And her and Jacob rode the motorcycles, and Bella kinda got into an accident."

Edward looked like he was about to explode, "Where is she," he screamed while Carlisle and Rosalie held him back.

I smiled, "I guess you'll have to come and see for yourself," I said while I started running at top speed.

It only took Edward about four seconds to get out of their grip and come and follow me.

As I made the long decent down to La Push, I noticed that Edward was gaining speed.

After the twenty minute run, I finally came to the border and saw Jacob and his mutts on the border line.

Three seconds later, I felt Edward grab my shirt and pin me up against a tree.

"Where is Bella?" he said restraining his voice.

"Ask the dog," I said looking over to Jacob.

Edward let go of my shirt and started walking over, "Where is Bella you mutt," he spat at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about, leech," he said.

"Woof!" I yelled after he finished.

Jacob and Edward both looked at me like I was crazy, "Any reason why you barked at me, leech?" he said while I went, "BARK!" in his face.

"I'm not even going to ask," Jacob said.

Edward sighed, "Where is Bella?" he asked again.

"What do you mean, you parasitic leech?" he spat at him.

"BARKIDY BARK WOOF!" I yelled back.

"I don't know where Bella is, Cullen," Jacob said.

"God, Emmett said she got into an accident. What the hell Emmett?!" he yelled.

I quietly whispered, "My cue to leave!" while I ran back to the house.

I quickly texted Jasper, _Go! _ I said while I ran for my life.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"You ready, Bella?" asked while she was drinking some water.

She smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a laugh while she climbed up on my back.

We took the long way around Forks to keep from Edward catching on, but Edward would be sure to notice when Bella isn't at the house.

As we got to the border, we saw Jacob and his friends.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Jacob asked in pure disgust.

I quickly talked to him, "This was all a dare. Emmett barking was part of it. We are getting back at Edward, so keep Bella on your side."

Jacob smiled, "So this is payback, huh. Yea, I'll be happy to help," he said while he grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, see you later, Bella!" I yelled.

As I ran back to the house, I could smell Edward and Emmett. I could also hear that they were fighting. As I walked into the house, Edward immediately came over and pinned me against the wall.

"Where is Bella!?" He screamed at me.

I smiled, "Over by Jacob's."

He sighed and let me down, "No she's not!" he yelled.

I laughed, "Um, yea, dude. We are pretty sure that she is."

Edward threw his fist against the wall before running out the door.

Emmett and I decided to follow him for laughs while he ran back over to the reservation.

Of course, Jacob was standing there again. "Back again, leech?" he said to Edward.

"WOOFIDY!" Emmett screamed.

Jacob shook his head in disgust while Edward started talking, "Where is Bella, mutt?"

He laughed, "Bella!" he yelled while we saw her appear.

"Hey, Edward!" she said while she waved.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bella, come over here right now."

She smirked and winked at me, "Nope. I've decided that I love Jacob now. Why go for an ordinary vampire, when I can go for a space heater, and a pet all in one!" she said while she threw up her arms in excitement.

Edward was beyond furious at this point. I tried sending a calm wave towards him, but he screamed at me to stop it.

"Bella. Over. Here. Now." Edward said trying to be calm.

She smiled, "Nope," while popping thee 'p.'

Jacob smiled, "You know, if you come over the line, this means war, right you parasitic leeches?"

Emmett got down on all fours and started walking around, "WOOF. BARK. WOOFIDY BARKIDY WOOF BARK MEOW!" he said while he stood up.

"Emmett, meow is a cat," I said carefully.

"Oh God-"

"Language, Emmett!" Bella shouted.

"Oh good ham," he said in defeat.

After a few more hours of arguing, I finally gave Bella and Jacob the signal.

"No, Jacob! I've realized that I can't be with you! I'm allergic to dogs! I need a vampire to keep me cool all through the night," she said while she walked into Edward's arms.

Edward sighed and put his arms around Bella, "I love you," he said into her ear. Bella smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"So, Bella," Emmett started, "truth or dare?" he said with a grin.

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled.

"Oh good ham," Emmett said before he ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bob**

**(Bella's POV)**

After our little incident with Emmett blowing our secret, we were banned from play truth or dare…again.

Of course Emmett was the one to tell, but what no one knew was the little secret that Jasper put in Alice's locker.

It was finally Monday, and all was going to wreck havoc in the Cullen household after school. We all knew that Alice hadn't noticed anything missing, because Jasper went out after and bought all the same pairs…and more.

As Edward and I went in the Volvo, everyone else went in Emmett's jeep.

"Love, what was going through Emmett's and Jasper's mind when they asked you to play that petrifying game with you?"

I laughed, "That they just wanted to have fun. To be honest, I didn't want to go along with it, but they made me," I said all innocently.

Edward laughed, "You know you suck at lying, Bella. I would suggest that next time that they want to play a game like that, you call me."

I smiled, "And what if I want to play?"

His smile turned into a frown, "I can't stand to see you get hurt, Bella. You are all I have."

I frowned, "It's not like I'm going to die. Besides, Alice would see it before it could even happen," I said with a grin.

He smiled his crooked smile, "You know I love you, but you really need to be more careful."

I chuckled, "Of course."

As we got to school, the jeep was already in the parking lot with everyone around it. Alice was sitting on the hood, Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap in the driver's seat, and Jasper was standing next to Alice holding her hand.

As Edward and I walked over, Emmett had the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey, Bella! Hi ho Eddie-o!" He boomed.

Edward instantly got mad, "What did I say about calling me Eddie?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "And what do we all know about information staying in my brain? We all know that most of it just goes through one ear and out the other."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, Bella and I have to get going now."

Emmett smiled, "Look forward to later, Bella!" he said as he waved.

Edward quickly dragged me along, "What is that all about?" he asked while he was straining his voice.

I looked all innocent, "I don't know. Emmett is finally starting to be nice to me I guess."

He sighed and started walking.

As Edward got to his locker, Alice's underwear and the note came falling out…as did everyone else's.

I quickly ran away and towards Jaspers locker, "What did you do?!" I yelled all furious.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "I just put the underwear in everyone's locker," he said starting to get wide eyed, "and even in Alice's!" he shouted.

Just a few moments later, we noticed a small pixie, a furious God, and beautiful Blonde, and a clueless teddy bear storming down the hallway.

Jasper and I booth acted quickly and started to make conversation.

"So did you hear what…um…my cat, Bob did the other day."

Jasper looked intrigued, "No, Bella, what did your cat do?" he said with enthusiasm.

Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me out of the way.

"JASPER HALE WITHLOCK CULLEN!" Alice shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Jasper sent waves of calm to everyone, but they all tried to ignore it, "Nothing, sweetheart! I swear!"

Alice looked all furious, "So why is my underwear in everyone's locker with a note from me!?" she screamed.

Jasper smiled and sent more calm, "I don't know what you mean."

Alice quickly shook off the calm, "Yes you do. What made you do this?!" she said in a small voice because people were really starting to stare.

Jasper quickly glanced over to me while Emmett grinned, "IT WAS ALL OF BELLA'S FAULT!" Jasper shouted while pointing fingers to me.

They all turned around looking furious, "Bella," Alice said in a sweet voice, "WHY DID JASPER PUT MY UNDERWEAR IN EVERYONE'S LOCKER?!"

I smiled and looked down to the ground, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Alice," I said in my sweet voice.

"Bella," Edward said strictly.

I quickly looked over to Emmett who was being quiet and ignoring everyone, "IT WAS ALL OF EMMETT'S FAULT! HE MADE ME PLAY THE GAME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Everyone looked over to Emmett who was starting to get all defensive, "NU HUH! YOU WERE THE ONE TO AGREE!"

Now it wasn't a matter of the underwear anymore, it was a matter of Emmett and I fighting.

"BOB SAID THAT YOU DID IT!" I screamed at him.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CAT! AND IF WE DID, HOW COULD IT TALK, BELLA?!" he smiled to himself, "YEA! I WENT THERE!"

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy, "BECAUSE I SOLD EDWARD'S PIANO, WENT TO THE PET STORE, FOUND A CAT, BOUGHT HIM, AND THEN I WENT TO ARO AND ASKED HIM TO CHANGE BOB. HE FIRST SAID THAT HE SHOULDN'T, BUT THEN I TALKED HIM INTO IN, AND HE SAID THAT HE WOULD CHANGE HIM IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR X-BOX, AND I BROUGHT IT ALONG JUST IN CASE, AND HE CHANGED BOB FOR ME. NOW BOB IS ROAMING THIS EARTH CHANGING ALL CATS AND DOGS INTO VAMPIRES WHILE ARO IS PLAYING WITH YOUR X-BOX, WHILE PROMOTING EBAY WITH YOU TELEVISION, AND BURNING A HOLE IN EVERY ONE OF YOUR GREATEST MEMORIES WITH ROSALIE AND YOUR LONG NIGHTS!" I said all in one breath.

Feeling the urge to continue, "AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A VAMPIRE KITTLY LIKE BOB TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE EVIL SPIRITS THAT LURK YOUR HOUSE! BOB HAS BROUGHT ME TO THE DARK SIDE AND BACK, AND YOURE HOUSE IS FULL OF ANGRY VAMPIRE KITTYS. THE CATS. NOW THAT EMMETT DISTURBED THE PEACE WITH THE CATS, THEY WILL COME AT NIGHT WHEN YOUR SLEEPING, AND TEAR OUT YOUR SOUL, AND FEED IT TO THE WEARWOLVES, AND YOU WILL BE THERE! SEE, EMMETT! BOB CAN TALK, AND BOB THINKS YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BE THIS DUMB, AND HE WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS X-BOX, OR BACKSTREET BOYS COLLECTION AGAIN!" I yelled.

Everyone now looked at me like I needed help, "YEA, SON, I WENT FURTHER THAN YOUR THERE! Oh burn," I quietly whispered.

"NOT MY BACKSTREET BOYS COLLECTION!" he screamed.

Alice looked over to Edward and whispered, "Is she okay?"

Edward looked confused, "I honestly don't know."

I smiled, "IT WAS EMMETT!" was all I yelled while I ran away.

Only after a few minutes of running, I ran into Jasper in the forest. I smiled and walked over to him, "And who said I can't act?"

He laughed, "I will admit that your public display was the best I have seen in years."

Soon after we were talking about what happened, Emmett showed up with a big grin splattered across his face. He ran up and swooped me into a hug.

"You did it! I can't believe that they bought it!" he said while he squeezed me tighter.

"Emmett….Can't….Breath!" I said while he released me.

"So what did they say after I ran away?" I asked.

Emmett laughed, "That Edward was going to schedule an appointment with Carlisle as soon as school gets out so he can see what is wrong with you."

I smiled, "So I guess what I did was pretty extreme, huh?"

Emmett boomed out in laughed, "Extreme? I would say like outrageous! Bob the vampire cat? That was enough for Edward to start to worry in the first place. Then with Aro and my X-Box, dude, that just set him off!" he said while he smiled.

I laughed, "Alice still mad?"

Emmett frowned, "Only at Jasper," he said while Jasper looked guilty, "but with you, Bella, she is just worried," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "Dare, Emmett."

As soon as I said that, his smile stretched across his face.

"I got the perfect dare! Okay, so this is what you're going to do…"

**(Jasper's POV)**

Oh this is so going to get Rosalie pissed! Emmett finally came up with the best dare that could ruin a relationship.

Of course I was the one to have to go with Bella while she did this. If Emmett went, this would bring suspicions.

"Bella," I called while she turned around, "we are going to need to go if we want to get this done."

She smiled, "It's time."

Bella took Rosalie's convertible while I took Edward's Volvo. We drove about twenty minutes before we got to the outermost edge of La Push. Bella parked her convertible in an empty strip mall parking lot, and I parked Edward's Volvo by a Mc. Donald's.

As soon as we were done, Bella hoped on my back and I started running towards the house waiting for them. I was absolutely positive that Alice would have seen this, but maybe she was going along with this.

As we got to the house, we noticed a very angry Edward and Rosalie on the couch with Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme standing around.

"Bella, Jasper, where were you?" Edward asked furious.

"Chuck-E-Cheese!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time.

Edward looked worried, "And why did you decide to go to Chuck-E-Cheese in the middle of the day?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to change the rat. He looked kina creepy, and I thought he would want to be a vampire."

Emmett laughed, "How did you change him, Bella?"

She smiled, "Bob of course!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "And where is Bob, Bella?"

She frowned, "Changing cats around the area."

I noticed tension, anger, worry, and complete confusion in the room. To balance all of the emotions out, I just sent a wave of worry around for Bella.

"Bella, where are Rosalie's and my cars?" Edward asked being careful.

She laughed, "Jasper and I crashed them!"

Rosalie looked like she was going to faint, and Edward still looked worried.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time.

I sent a wave of hyper to Bella, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?! Oh you're a doctor!"

Carlisle looked uneasy, "Yes I am, Bella."

She instantly started hopping around, "And you have one of those shiny things that you can listen to people's hearts! Oh I wonder what would happen if you use one on a vampire! Maybe Bob has a heartbeat! Oh, can we pretty please try!?"

Edward looked like he was about to pass out, "Bella, would you mind coming to the hospital with me for a few minutes?" Carlisle asked slowly stepping towards her.

She shook her head like a five year old, "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. EDWARD, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" she screamed throwing herself to Edward's feet.

Edward picked her up and set her on the couch, "I think you should go," he said carefully.

She started twitching, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Knowing that they couldn't take much more of this, I sent a wave of calm to Bella, "Where is Emmett?" she asked.

Edward looked confused, "Over there," he said pointing towards the wall.

"Emmett can tell you where the car's are," she said with a smile.

**(Bella's POV)**

Emmett smiled, "I don't know what you are talking about, Bella."

She laughed, "So who was the one who dared Jasper and me to take-" I started saying before he ran over and covered my mouth with his hand.

I quickly bit him, and he let go, "TO TAKE ROSALIE'S CONVERTIBLE AND EDWAR'S VOLVO AND PUT THEM IN ABONDENED PARKING LOTS IN THE NORTHERN PARTS OF LA PUSH!" I spat out.

Rosalie and Edward walked over to Emmett and cornered him, "Why did you dare Bella to do that, Emmett?" Edward asked straining his voice.

"I thought it would be funny?" he asked in a questioning voice.

Emmett broke through their grips, "SAVE ME BOB!" he shouted while running around the house.

All of a sudden, we all heard "Meow!"

I went to go pick up my cat. I shoved the cat in Edward's face, "See! I told you Bob was real!" I shouted while he looked shocked, confused, and worried.

"Carlisle, help!" he yelled.

Emmett ran and took Bob out of my arms, "Please don't eat my soul! Please don't eat my soul! You are my master! I shall be yours forever!" he said getting down on the ground and bowing towards him.

"Meow!" he growled before he pranced away.

I smiled, "That's my Bob!" I said before Edward and Carlisle dragged me out of the door and to the hospital.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far!**

**I really want to know what you think! And to do that, you will need to R&R**

**I appreciate all kinds of reviews! **

**Tell me what you want to see in the story, and I bet that i can make it happen!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Secret Life of the American Vampire**

**(Bella's POV)**

As Edward, Carlisle, and I piled into Edwards's Volvo, Jasper decided to send another wave of hyper to me.

Jasper had the special ability to send it to just one person, and also send more emotions than one to any one person.

"Why can't I bring Bob!" I screamed while we started driving.

Edward brought me closer to him, "Because we don't know what kind of chaos he can get into at the hospital, Bella," he said calmly.

I immediately smiled, "Oh! I want to play I Spy! Can we Edward! Please! Please!? PLEASE! PLEASE?! PULEE-ZEEEE!" I screamed.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, Bella. Want me to start?"

I quickly nodded my head while smiling.

"Okay," he said looking around, "I Spy something…green," he said instantly looking regrettable.

I jumped up and down in my seat, "Oh! I know! Is it that tree?!" I asked hopeful.

"Nope," he said looking out the window.

I frowned, "Or! Maybe is it that tree!?" I said looking at him.

He shook his head, "That tree! No, wait. Maybe is it that tree?! What about the one that looks kinda funny…it kinda looks likes Emmett's butt actually," I said tilting my head to the side while they both laughed.

"WAIT! STOP THE CAR!" I screamed while Carlisle slammed on the brakes. I got out of the car and started walking towards the forest.

"I know what the I Spy clue is!" I started walking deeper into the forest while both of the ran with me. I picked the tallest tree I could find and started climbing up it. It's weird that when your hyper, you don't fall as much.

As I started to get higher, you could hear Edward scream, "BELLA! Get down here right now!" him and Carlisle screamed.

I laughed and picked a leaf from the highest branch, and I flew out of the tree. As soon as Edward saw me, he immediately ran towards where I was going to fall and catch me. "Is it this leaf!?" I screamed as soon as he let me down.

He sighed, "No, Bella, it is not."

I frowned and started running again, but this time, Edward and Carlisle ran their vampire speed to catch me, "Oh no you don't, Bella," Edward said as he caught me with his steel grip.

I started to cry, "But I want to win I Spy!" I screamed over and over again.

They both looked at each other before they ran and put me in the Volvo and drove at top speed to get me to a hospital.

When we got in, "Is it that tree?!" I asked hopping up and down and smiling.

Edward looked at Carlisle and sighed, "Yes, Bella. It is that tree."

I had the biggest victory smile on my face, "YAY! I WIN!" I yelled over and over again.

As soon as we got to the hospital, I quickly got out of the Volvo and started to run home. Edward and Carlisle noticed about eight seconds after I left, and started running.

_Emmett…come and get me…now! _ I texted him.

I got pretty far considering I was hyper, and Emmett quickly scooped me up and started running.

Edward quickly came after us, and knocked Emmett down, and I went flying into a tree. I started laughing hysterically, "EDWARD! Why did the tree hit me?" I said while I started to cry.

Edward came over to where I was and picked me up, "It's okay, Bella, let's just go to the hospital for a little bit," he said calmly.

I started to scream, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! I WANT TO STAY WITH THE FUN VAMPIRES LIKE EMMETT AND JASPER!"

Emmett started to laugh, "You can't fight the truth, bro. She's right!" he said with a grin.

Edward grimaced, "Maybe, but I actually keep her safe. C'mon, Bella, let's go," he said as he started dragging me along back to the hospital.

As we got to the hospital, Carlisle immediately sedated me. I instantly felt calm and relaxed. Before I went under, "Jasper was the one to make me hyper," I whispered.

As soon as I woke up, I was in a hospital bed surrounded by the Cullen family.

Carlisle was the first to talk, "Bella, Jasper wasn't the one to make you hyper. Well, I mean he didn't help with the situation, but that is still not the reason. We performed a blood test, and we found alcohol. Have you been drinking?" he said with a serious expression.

I tilted my head to the side, "All I drink is coke," I answered honestly.

Edward sighed, "What did you do to her, Emmett?"

Emmett looked guilty, "Brandy in coke…maybe a little whisky, too," he said in a whisper.

"WHAT!?" Edward yelled.

Carlisle took this the same way as Edward did, only composed himself a little bit better, "Emmett, why did you do that!?"

Emmett frowned, "I wanted to see what she would be like," he answered truthfully.

Edward sighed, "Why, Emmett? Why would even think that?"

Emmett smiled, "I like her better when she's like this!"

"Hey," I snapped.

Edward came over and sat on my bed, "I love you any way you are," he said while he kissed my forehead.

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett, "At least SOMEONE loves me," I said with a smile.

Carlisle laughed, "We all do, Bella."

While Jasper was in the room, he sent another wave of hyper to me. I caught one look at his expression before he did: humor.

I immediately shot up from where I was laying down, "Oh my God! Aliceeeeeeeeee! Aliceeeeeeeee!" I called over and over.

She quickly came to where I was sitting, "Oh my God! We like so totally need to go shopping this weekend!" I said as a smile lit upon her face.

She pretended to cry, "My Bella!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh Eddie weddy teddy bear!" I called while he made a face of disgust.

"What, Bella," he asked while straining his voice.

"Truth or dare!" I screamed while he looked frightened.

"No, Bella," was all he said.

I started to cry, "But why! I want you to play! I want Edward to play! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while Jasper and Emmett were on the ground laughing.

Edward looked like he was about to pass out, "No, Bella," he said finally.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!" I screamed.

He instantly looked sad, "I do, Bella, I really do love you."

"Then play the game!" I screamed.

He sighed, "Truth."

I clapped my hands like a little kid, "Have I ever made you feel that special feeling?" I asked while jumping up and down in my bed.

Emmett boomed out in laughter, while Edward looked shocked, "C'mon, Edddie! You have to answer!"

Edward looked over at Emmett dangerously, "Shut up," he said quickly.

"Emmett is right! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I yelled at him.

"God, why did it have to be her?" he said looking up at the ceiling.

Jasper decided to play back, "Because I love seeing you in pain!" he answered in a mysterious voice.

I looked stunned, "OH MY GOD! EDWARD! GOD HAS SPOKEN! OHHH! I KNOW! WHAT IS MY LAST NAME, GOD!?"

Jasper was laughing at this point, "Swan! Isabella Swan!" he said in the same voice.

I got out of my bed and started jumping around the room, "OH! SPEAK AGAIN!"

Jasper was cracking up at this point, "You are in love with a Mr. Edward Cullen. You love the sun, and Bob the cat…well, he is your very best friend."

I starting clapping, "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" I said pointing to the wall. "HOW CAN THESE WALLS TALK, EDWARD?!" I said looking at him.

Edward sighed, "Bella, get back in bed."

I frowned, "YOU NEVER ANSWERD MY QUESTION! BOB WILL EAT YOUR SOUL IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE QUESTION IN THREE SECONDS!"

"No," he said.

"One!" I yelled.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Dos!" I screamed.

"Bella, stop right now and get into this bed," he screamed.

"DRIE!" I screamed while I ran out of the room.

"Was that…Dutch?" Emmett asked before I left.

I kept on running through the hospital while everyone thought I was crazy.

"Miss?" one of the ladies asked me, "are you lost?"

"STOP TALKING TO ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAPIST!" I screamed while running down the hallways.

"Miss!" she kept calling down the hallways. "You need to stop before you get yourself hurt!"

I laughed, "NOT UNTIL EDWARD ANSWERS THE QUESTION!" I screamed.

I saw Edward at the end of the hallway that I was running at, and decided to turn around, only to be found by Carlisle.

"DOCTOR CULLEN! WE HAVE A RAPIST IN THE HOSPITAL! SHE HAS BROWN HAIR, AND BROWN EYES, OHHHHHH THE SAME AS ME! AHHHH WE'RE TWINS! NO! I CAN'T BE TWINS WITH A RAPIST! AHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME CARLISLE!" I screamed while getting out of his grasp.

Emmett was at the end of the hallway this time, but only with, "BOB! COME HERE NOW!" I screamed while he pranced over.

"Did Emmett hurt you?!" I yelled into his ears. All he did was growl.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH BOB! YOU KNOW THAT HE AND HIS EVIL CLAN WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! STOP TOUCHING HIM! NEXT TIME YOU EVEN LOOK AT HIM, YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE, EMMETT. BY GOD I SWEAR IT!" I screamed while Jasper appeared.

"Bella, it is not nice to swear things to my name!" the voice said.

I went over to the wall and got down on my knees and started to pray to it, "Oh my gracious God, please don't let me go downstairs! I can't be with more vampires! Please let Bob eat Emmett's soul! Please, God, please!" I screamed.

"As you wish, Bella," the wall said.

"YAY! SEE! PRAYERS REALLY WORK!"

Edward snatched me up from the waist and started dragging me back to the room. As soon as we got there, the questions were being fired away.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT FOR ME!? AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU LOVE ME!?" I screamed.

Edward sighed and pinned me down on the bed. He looked me straight into the eyes, "The answer is yes, Bella," he said right before Carlisle sedated me again.

_A few days later………………………………………………………………………………._

"Emmett? Truth or dare?" I said.

It has been a few days since the…incident, and Edward banned us from playing, but while everyone else was hunting, that only left Emmett and me.

"Um, DARE!" he screamed.

I laughed, "Okay. Um. I dare you to go to Mc. Donald's and order five hundred cheeseburgers plain. Tell them that they have only ten minutes to make all of them, and then when they hand them to you, open all of them up. When you do that, find something wrong with each of them, and throw them against a wall. Refuse to pay until all of them are paid for. Oh, and you have to pay them in nickels," I said with a smile.

Emmett looked shocked, "I've never been more proud of you, Bella! Can we bring Bob?!" he asked while jumping up and down.

I laughed, "Yes, Bob can come."

"YES!" he screamed.

We both took Emmett's jeep to the closest Mc. Donald's, and when we got there, people started looking at us funny.

"Hello, welcome to Mc. Donald's. How may I help you, um, sir?" he said looking at Emmett.

Emmett smiled, "I would like five hundred cheeseburgers, plain, so that means, no condiments, no vegetables, and no fruits. Oh, and I need you to make them all in under ten minutes," he said with an evil grin.

The man looked at Emmett like he was crazy, "I'm sorry, sir, but we can't do that."

Emmett picked up the man by his shirt and pinned him against the closest wall, "You better, or I will report you to a health inspector and close this place down immediately."

The man looked terrified, "Of course, sir. Have it your way!" he said as he saluted Emmett.

Emmett smiled, "I appreciate the salute, but REALLY MAN?! HAVE IT YOUR WAY IS BURGER KING! God…people these days," he said with a smile.

In exactly nine minutes, and fifty four seconds, all five hundred cheeseburgers were made.

"Would you like it for here or to go?" he asked with a questioning look.

Emmett stuck up his finger, "Not just yet, my good man. First, I need to inspect all of them to make sure they are done right."

The man looked at Emmett like he was crazy, "Sir-"

"IT'S EMMETT! Oh, and this is Bella, and our cat, Bob," he said with a proud smile.

"Um. Okay? Emmett, can you please do this at home with your girlfriend?"

Emmett boomed out laughing, "Bella isn't my girlfriend! She is my brothers girlfriend. He is still a virgin," he whispered to him.

The man still looked confused, "Okay then."

Emmett picked up the first cheeseburger, "This one has to much cheese," he said while he threw it against the wall.

"Sir! You can't do that here!" the man said while Emmett hushed him.

"I pay to eat here, I can do whatever I want!" he yelled. "This one…this one looks lopsided."

"This one looks frozen;" "This one looks like someone stepped on it;" "This one looks like what the cat dragged in for dinner last night. No pun intended, Bob" he said looking over to the cat.

Four-hundred and ninety five cheeseburgers later, "I do believe it is time for me to pay you," he said while picking up a huge bucket of nickels.

"What was the total?" he asked.

The man stuttered, "One hundred, seventy four dollars and sixty five cents."

Emmett smiled, "Perfect. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five," he said while he counted out the nickels.

About two hours later, he was done, and the man looked like he was about to pass out, "Thank you for all of your service! I will eat again with you soon!" he said while the man actually fainted.

As soon as we stepped outside, we immediately burst out in laughed, "Good one, Emmett! I think we are banned now though," I said with a frown.

He laughed, "I'm a vampire, remember?"

"I'm a human who eats human food, remember?"

"Touché," he said while getting into the jeep.

"So Bella," he said smiling, "truth or dare?"

* * *

**Sorry to be mean,**

**But I'm going to need 15 reviews to do the next chapter...We almost reached that goal last chapter!**

**And 400 hits in three days? I think that's pretty dang good!**

**So 15 reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: CUPCAKES!**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Um. Dare I guess," I said uncertain.

"Oh do I have a dare for you!" he screamed.

I laughed, "Then what is it?"

He smiled, "I dare you to go to Italy, go to the Volutri, back over three dozen cupcakes, and make love phrases out of them. Give them to Aro on three separate days, making each more intense. Say that they are from Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper-"

I frowned, "Isn't Jasper in on the game though?"

Emmett laughed, "Not now he isn't. He lost out on this round," he said with a smile. "So going back to the dare, when you give them to him, write a love note, and sign it from them. You also have to him to reply to each of them by sending it to our house. When you're finished, you have to throw a bachelor party for Aro, concluding by the letters, who he will marry," he finished a grin.

I looked at him like I was shock, "Edward will kill you, Emmett."

He laughed, "The point of the game, Bella. We do all of this over the top."

I sighed, "Looks like I have to go to the grocery store then," I said while I frowned.

As I got to the store, I saw my dad walking up the isles with a shopping cart.

We both stopped to look at each other, "Bella?" he said with a smile, "How are the sleepovers going?"

I laughed, "Hectic. I have to make cup cakes. Emmett is hungry," I said looking down at the ground to hide my lie.

He laughed, "That boy eats more than the whole family combined. I hope you have fun, Bells. Remember, if Edward does anything stupid-"

"Call you immediately," I finished for him.

He smiled, "Bye, Bella," he said as he went to the register.

"Bye dad!" I screamed to him.

After I got enough flour, sugar, eggs, frosting, icing, etc, I drove back to the Cullen house. Emmett was already outside waiting for me, and in a flash, he grabbed all of the bags from the back and brought them inside.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said with a laugh.

He laughed, "This is just a basic workout, Bella."

I smiled, "You going to help?"

He grinned, "Nope! You have to do this all on your own, Bella."

I froze, "Do I have to go to Italy by myself?"

He chuckled, "Nah, I'll take you!"

"Oh joy," I quietly whispered.

He laughed, "I know it is, Bella. Now I booked the flight at 2 am tomorrow morning. So you better make sure that all of the cupcakes are done by then."

"Wait. I can't bring food on an airplane," I said with a questioning look.

He laughed, "This is where you will see what money can buy you."

I laughed and started to make the cupcake mix.

After four hours of constant baking, all of the cupcakes were done. On one set, I wrote, 'Looking sexy!' On another, 'Hey there hot stuff!' And on the last, 'Marry me?' Which makes a grand total of thirty four cupcakes.

I decided to write the letters while Emmett was gone, and I decided to change thing up a little.

_My dearest Aro,_

_I've waited too long to tell you this, but I'm in love with you._

_You make my life complete, and I wish for our relationship to grow stronger._

_I will be yours forever and always._

_Tell me you feel the same way._

_Reply to me at the Cullen household._

_Love,_

_Carlisle 3_

_Dear Aro,_

_I love you._

_That is really all I can say about this situation._

_I hope you feel the same way about me._

_If you do, please reply to this letter._

_You know where to find me at the Cullen household._

_Third floor, furthest room to the right ;)_

_Love,_

_Edward_

_Aro my man!_

_Yo, what is up in the hiz-house?!_

_I loves youuuuu!!!_

_Will you pretty please marry me?!_

_Respond to me at the Cullen household._

_Sincerely,_

_Emmett…aka, the most awesomest person you will ever marry :)_

"Emmett!" I screamed while he walked down the stairs. "I'm ready to leave," I said with a smile.

He grinned, "Everything ready? The letters and the cupcakes?" he asked while I nodded.

"Great," he said while we both walked out of the house.

**(Alice's POV)**

We were in the middle of hunting when I had a vision.

"_Emmett Cullen, huh? Never realized that the boy was bi. I thought he had a wife? Oh well, he is pretty cute if I say so myself. But that Edward boy, he is just fine! But the human might stand in our way, although, I would love for her to join us! And Carlisle? Ah Carlisle. I think I will have to hold off on him. Emmett it is!" _I heard Aro scream.

I instantly laughed, while everyone came around me. "What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Even though you are going to be mad, Emmett and Bella decided to keep playing truth or dare, but this time, this dare went a little too far with Emmett."

Edward sighed, "Is Bella okay, Alice? And what is the dare?"

I laughed, "Bella had to make cupcakes and write letters to Aro exclaiming Edward's, Carlisle's, and what was supposed to be Jasper's love to him, but only instead of Jasper, Bella made it Emmett."

They all looked confused, "So what is so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Aro likes Emmett!" I screamed while they all burst out laughing.

I smiled to myself, "Nice job, Bella," I whispered.

**(Bella's POV)**

"EMMETT! WHERE IS BOB?!" I screamed as soon as we were on the plane.

Emmett laughed, "Bob is in the cargo storage, Bella."

"NO! NO! NO! HE'LL DIE IF HE STAYS IN THERE FOR TO LONG! NO, BOB! BREATH! BREATH FOR MOMMY! YOU CAN DO IT! PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT!" I screamed. Stupid Emmett put brandy in my coke when I wasn't looking I bet.

Emmett smiled, "What about Edward, Bella?"

"AHHHHHH! EDWARD! CAN YOU HEAR ME! BREATH! I KNOW YOU CAN! STAY WITH BOB!" I said getting out of my seat and starting to run in circles.

Emmett laughed and got out of his seat to bring me back. He caught a grip on my waist and started dragging me back to our seats.

"Bella! Stop! There are normal people on the plane!" Emmett whispered.

I started to cry, "BUT WHAT ABOUT BOB! I NEED HIM! I NEED HIM! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM! HE IS MY LIFELINE! AHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENS IF THE MICE ON THE PLANE TEAM UP AND START TO EAT BOB! WHAT IF BOB IS TO LATE TO STELA THEIR SOULS?! NO! BOB JOSEPH MARK ERIK FRANK SAMUEL JARED JAMIE JOHN DANIEL NICHOLAS SETH NATHAN IAN ROBERT PHILLIP KEVIN LARRY CORY MATTHEW DAMIAN AIDEN ETHAN NOAH CALEB LANDON LUCAS LIAM ALEXANDER JOSHUA LOGAN WILLAIM JAYDEN CHASE AARON RYAN ASHER CARTER TYLER HAYDEN RILEY HOLDEN HUNTER JAKE AUSTIN RYDER JACKSON JAMES ANTHONY WITHLOCK MC. CARTY HALE CULLEN SWAN! DO YOU HEAR ME! KEEP BREATHING!"

Emmett looked at me worried, "Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan? Really, Bella?"

I smiled, "CATCHY, HUH?!"

Emmett laughed, "That's a tongue twister."

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?! OHHHH LETS PLAY A GAME! I WANT TO PLAY…WOULD YOU RATHER! YOU GO FIRST, EMMY BEAR!" I screamed.

He frowned, "Don't call me Emmy Bear, Bella," he said while I frowned. "Okay, would you rather walk on hot coals, or stick glass in your eye?"

I immediately answered, "WALK ON HOT COALS! DUH! OK…UMMMMMMM…UMMMERS…UM DIDDLY UM…..UMMMMMM…UMMM…OH! I GOT IT! WOULD YOU RATHER BE STUCK IN A CAGE WITH THIRTEEN AND A HALF LIONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ONLY TO EAT THE GUM THAT PEOPLE LEFT ON THE GROUND, OR WOULD YOU RATHER BE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH EDWARD, JASPER, ME, ALICE, CARLISLE, AND ESME FOREVER WITHOUT ROSALIE, WHILE WE PLAY WOULD YOU RATHER WHILE EATING BURNT POPCORN?!"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Huh?" was all he said.

I laughed, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

He looked confused, "The first one I think?"

I smiled, "THANK YOU! OHHHH LETS PLAY A NEW GAME! MY NAME IS ALICE. I LIVE IN AUSTRIA. I LOVE APPLES. I HAVE A PET AARDVARK, AND MY FAVORITE COLOR IS AUZUL!"

"Bella, that is Spanish," he said while I frowned, "And I'm not going to play this game," he said finally.

I started to cry, "BUT WHY! I'M BORED, AND I THOUGHT THAT WE COULD PLAY A GAME TO PASS THE TIME! WHY?! PULEESEE! PULEESEE! PLEASE! PLEASE?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?! PLEASE!? PLEASE!"

He sighed, "Fine!" he said while I clapped my hands, "My name is Barry. I love in Boston. I love bananas. I have a pet bird, and my favorite color is blue."

I jumped up and down in my seat, "MY NAME IS CINDY. I LIVE IN CHICAGO! OHHHH! EDWARD WAS BORN THERE! DID HE KNOW CINDY?! OH NO! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH CINDY! NOOOOO EDWARD! HOW COULD HE?!" I said looking at Emmett pleadingly.

Emmett sighed, "Shut up, Bella."

I started to frown, "SHUT UP ISN'T A NICE WORD!" I screamed for the entire plan to hear me.

Everyone started looking at him in a weird way, "Fine. My name is Derek. I live in Dallas. I love dingoes. I have a pet dog, and my favorite color is dark blue."

After this went on for another half hour, the pilot started speaking, "Thank you all for flying American Airlines. We will be landing in Volterra Italy in under fifteen minutes. Please make sure that your tray tables are your seats are in the upright position. Thank you, and have a great day!"

"EMMETT! I GET TO SEE ARO! YAY! BOB WILL LOVE THAT!" I screamed.

He sighed and started banging his head on the window, "HAHAHA EMMETT IS GETTING HURT!" I screamed.

As we got off the plane, there was a rental Escalade waiting to pick us up. We quickly got in, and I had a sugar crash. I silently leaned against Emmett's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me to make me comfortable.

"Sleep well, Bella," were the last words I heard.

As I woke up, we were in a hotel. The curtains were closed, and when I looked at the clock, it said 2:36 AM. I got up and walked over to where Emmett was sitting on the couch.

"Don't you ever get bored staying up all night?" I asked.

He laughed, "Sometimes. I usually have some entertainment in the night though," he said as he winked at me.

"Can we get this dare over with, Emmett?" I asked.

He laughed, "Sure. All you have to do is leave the first package in the mailbox addressed to Aro. Then we will go from there," he said with a smile.

I walked into my room and pulled out the first container of cupcakes that read 'Looking sexy' and a note from Carlisle.

Emmett showed me which way to go, and then I left and started walking. It was peaceful walk over. I quickly put the package in the mailbox and turned around.

Surprisingly, I saw Edward standing behind me. "Bella," he said while I walked into his arms. "What are you doing?" he breathed into my hair.

I laughed, "My dare. When did you get here," I asked.

He laughed, "Before you did," he said while he smiled.

"If Emmett catches you, you and I are dead. Because you are kinda part of the dare," I said with a shy smile on my face.

He smiled, "Oh?"

I laughed, "I had to make cupcakes with love messages and a note and send them to Aro. I was suppose to make them for you, Jasper, and Carlisle, but I decided to take Jasper out because we are all in this together, and I put Emmett in."

He laughed, "As long as your safe," he said before he kissed me.

I quickly returned to the hotel room while Edward went back home. He told me that I could stay as long as I called him every day.

When I entered the room, Emmett was sitting at the table backwards. When I entered, he immediately turned around.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what do you think you were doing?" he asked all serious.

I laughed, "What do you mean?"

He frowned, "I can smell Edward, Bella."

I looked down to the ground, "I don't know what you're talking about, Emmett."

He grinned, "You suck at lying, Bella. Tell me where he is."

I smiled as I saw a certain fluff ball come running across the room, "Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan! There you are!"

Emmett was looking at me like I was crazy, "Why does Bob have over twenty five different names?"

I laughed, "Because I couldn't pick just one, silly!"

He sighed, "Where is Edward?"

"A different hotel across the city!" I blurted out.

He smiled, "He is not going to get in our way of our plans, now is he, Bella?" he asked me in an evil tone.

I tilted my head to the side, "I don't think so?"

He laughed, "Well…good," he said right before he walked back to the T.V.

"The," I said looking at Emmett.

He instantly caught on. This was a game that we played whenever we were bored, "The cat."

"The cat likes," I continued.

"The cat likes bubbles,"

This continued on for about a half hour before we were finally tired, and had a super long sentence.

"The cat likes bubbles that taste like milk because Bob is a vegetarian that only eats bubbles made out of cow juice that is orange and has sparkles all around the edges because the cow drank too much orange soda before he went to the dentist to fix his cavity that he got while he watched a wrestling match between a horse and a buffalo that were both a light shade of pink because of the florescent light that shone upon the castle at high noon three days before the prince was going to be inaugurated as president of the cow drinking capitol of the city of Kalamazoo that is currently the home of the rare looking spiders that will eat you if you do not keep them in a cage made of fuzzy bubbles that look like a blue moon after the wolf howls on the third Sunday of every other month in the leap year that comes after the day in February that has the day of the national cow because the cow is simple awesomeness and it likes to make milk that comes from orange soda to make the bubbles for the vegetarian cats like Bob and his clan that is made up of seventy two cats and a dog named Otis who loves to pop Bob's bubbles but can't because he is a loser and doesn't know how to make them disappear on their own after a long day of herding goats onto their roofs on the highest point of their towers!" we both screamed at the same time.

We both sat on the couch after we finished, "I think that is the best one yet, Bella," Emmett said with a smile.

I laughed, "By far the longest. How much longer until I can give the next container?"

Emmett smiled, "In about three, two, one," he said right as the clock turned midnight.

"Thank God," I whispered while I walked out of the room.

As I was walking towards the mailbox, I noticed that Aro was standing by the mailbox. "Ah, Bella," he started, "still human I see," he said with a grin.

I sadly nodded, "This is from Jasper," I said handing him the package. "Oh! I have a question!" I screamed at him.

Aro laughed, "Yes my dear Bella?"

"Bob!" I called while I saw a fluff ball come strolling down the alley. I picked him up, "Can you make him a vampire!?"

Aro laughed, "Why?"

I frowned, "Because I want him to be a vampire cat!"

Aro looked down to the ground, "I will do it in exchange for an X-Box 360."

I smiled, "I have one of those!"

He started hopping up and down, "Then I will do it!"

I sighed, "I will give it to you tomorrow, I promise" I said with a smile.

"Thank you my dearest Bella!" he shouted while I handed him Bob. "Turn around," he instructed as I went to go face the other wall.

"MEOW!" I heard Bob hiss.

"Turn around, Bella," he said while he handed me Bob. "Like a human, three days. Don't let him do anything drastic. Oh and Bella?" he said while I turned around, "I will give you only three more months to become a vampire. Tell your precious Edward that," he said with a smile while I nodded.

As I started to walk back to the hotel, Emmett was standing by the door with all of our luggage. "Bella, we need to go now," Emmett said while he started walking towards the car.

"Why!?" I whined.

He sighed, "It is just time to leave. Here is the last package and note. Go give it to him now," he said while he handed me them.

I needed to get the X-Box from Emmett's luggage before, so I let Bob down, and he ran. "EMMETT! GO GET BOB!" I screamed at him.

He sighed and started running while I unzipped his luggage and pulled it out. I quickly ran to the mailbox, and set the package and X-Box in there.

I walked back to the car to find a very unhappy Emmett standing with a cat, "He bit me," was all he said before we went in the car.

The plane ride home was durable, but seeing Edward in the airport terminal made it all the more worthwhile.

"Edward!" I yelled while I ran into his arms.

"Have a nice flight, love?" he asked while I nodded.

"Bob bit Emmett!" I yelled for the entire terminal to hear while Edward chuckled.

He petted Bob, "Good, boy!"

After we went home, I went straight to Jasper's room.

"Come in, Bella!" he said even before I knocked.

I held up Bob to him, "Any reason why this cat is in my face?"

I laughed, "Aro changed him! For real this time!" I said while he had a look of humor on his face.

He laughed, "And how did you manage that one, Bella?"

I laughed, "Like I said before, I gave him Emmett's X-Box 360!" I screamed while he laughed.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I said with an evil grin on my face.

He laughed, "Dare."

I smiled, "I dare you to go to the mall and declare your love for every man that walks pass you. Oh, and you have to wear a wiener outfit!" I said while he looked like he went in shock.

* * *

**Thank you all for all of the reviews! We beat our goal in under two days! Yay all of you!!!!!!! *hands you Bella's homemade cupcakes***

**Now...let's bump the review count up.**

**I want 25-30 reviews before I post another chapter.**

**AND!! We went from 400 hits, to 700 in two days! But...people keep losing interest after two chapters :( so we need to get that up!!!!!  
**

**Think we can do that? WELL I KNOW WE CAN! Tell your friends to read and review!**

**Thank you alll soooooo much!**

**Please give me ideas!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

***Sigh.***

**I'm really sorry that you all had to wait that long.**

**First- We only got 25 reviews...and i wanted more**

**Second- I made a deal...the more reviews, the more chapters you get.**

**Also, my computer was crashed, and I needed to wait until i could get a chance to upload.**

**Nowwww...In the future, if you want more...you have to tell people to R&R.**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Would You Like Fries With That?**

**(Jasper's POV)  
**

"I thought we said nothing gay, Bella," I simply stated.

She laughed, "Technically, it is not. Girls tell each other that they love them all the time. Guys can too. Now, are we going to go, or not!" she screamed.

'Stupid lamb," I thought while she skipped…yes skipped…out of the room.

As I started to walk down the stairs, she was arguing with Edward, "We are going, and you can't stop me!" she screamed at him.

'This is weird…they never fight," I thought.

"Yes I can. How do I know what kind of trouble you will get into if you go by yourself?" Edward said while straining his voice.

I sent a wave of hyper to Bella, and a wave or calm to Edward. "OH MY GOD! DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WILL HAVE A SALE AT AMERICAN EAGLE? OHHH MABYE TO HOLISTER! I THINK I SHOULD GET BOB A PET! OHH HE SHOULD HAVE A HAMSTER! WE WILL NAME HIM FRED. AH! WHAT IF BOB EATS FRED! NOOOOOOOO! NOW I WILL HAVE TO GO BACK TO ARO AND TELL HIM TO CHANGE FRED! AHHH I CAN'T HANDLE THAT MUCH EMMETT!" she screamed while running around in circles.

"Bella, love, calm down," Edward said while trying to reach for her…bad move Eddie boy.

When his hand touched me shoulder, she immediately flipped him over on his back, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed in his face.

Edward looked shocked, "How did you learn to do that, Bella?"

"I DON'T KNOW! OHHH MAYBE I ALREADY AM A VAMPIRE! MAYBE BOB CAN BITE ME SO I CAN BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL ONE! AHHHHH HEAR ME ROAR REPTAR! NOW YOU AREN'T THE ONLY MACHO MAN IN THIS WORLD!" she said while she continued to run around in circles.

Edward sighed, "Jasper! Help!" he screamed super fast so that Bella wouldn't hear.

I laughed while I shook my head, "EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" she screamed.

He went over to where she was sitting, "Love, why don't we go back to the hospital for a few minutes?" he suggested while she shook her head.

"NO! I WANT TO GO WITH JASPER TO THE MALL!" she said while she stomped her foot while pouting.

Edward sighed, "Not like this, you aren't."

"I'M EIGHTEEN! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" she yelled while she walked over to where I was.

"C'mon dude," I started, "just let her have some fun!" I said with a wink while I walked out of the door.

Once we got into the car, she immediately started jumping up and down in her seat, which only made me send more waves of hyper to her.

"OH, JASPER?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?! I WANNA PLAY A GAME!" she said.

I laughed, "Okay, Bella. What game?"

"FAVORITES!" she screamed while I laughed.

"Okay, I'll go first," I said. "Favorite color?"

"BROWN!" she screamed, "YOU?!"

"Blue," I said simply.

"FAVORITE MOVIE!?"

"Yes, Man," I said keeping my eyes on the road. "You?"

"HOT ROD! OH! LET ME SING MY FAVORITE SONG! WHEN YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE! YOU PUT ON A SHIRT! AND YOU DRIVE YOURSELF TO THE DATEEEEEE!" she sang horribly off key.

I laughed while we pulled into the mall. Bella grabbed a wiener suit out from the trunk, while she made me change in the car. When I was done, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the mall. I sent a wave of lust into her, so that every guy that I told I love you to, Bella would fall for.

As we walked in, I had to stop at the first guy I saw. "Excuse me, sir," I said politely.

"Yes?" he looked at me with a questioning look.

I looked deep into his sea blue eyes, "I love you," I said with a warm smile.

He started to back away slowly, "Creeper," he muttered silently.

I laughed while Bella went to go follow that guy around the mall for a few minutes.

I went up to the next man I saw, "Hello, sir," I said while he turned around. I grabbed his left hand, "I love you," I said while he blushed.

"Have any plans tonight?" he said while I started to slowly get up and run.

When I finally saw Bella, she was flirting with the guy that I scared off earlier. He slowly leaned in, and Bella did the same. When I processed what was going to happen, I immediately started to break them apart.

"Honey, we need to go," I said while I tugged on Bella's sleeve.

She laughed, "You aren't my boyfriend, silly! Edward is!" she said while she got up.

"Uh huh," I said, "don't you want to see him?" I said while she had a smile plastered on her face.

We started to walk out of the mall when I sent Bella a wave of hyper, "OH MY GOSH! WE FORGOT TO GET BOB A HAMSTER! JASPER! WE NEED TO GO BACK AND GET ONE! OHHH I WANT TO NAME HIM FRED! PULEEZE!"

I sighed, "After we make another stop."

"OH! WHERE ARE WE GOING! I WANT TO GO TO TOYS-R-US! OHH CAN WE?! PRETTY PLEASE! PLEESE!?" she screamed over and over.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?"

"DARE!" she screamed.

I laughed, "Okay. I dare you to annoy as many workers at Toys-R-Us as you can. Do anything you must."

A smile lit up on her face, "CAN WE GET EMMETT TO HELP!? PULEEZE!?

I sighed, "Okay," I said while I texted Emmett, _Get to Toys-R-Us immediately._

We pulled into the parking lot about two minutes later while seeing a very happy Emmett bouncing up and down.

"Ready, Bella?"

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Ready, Bella?"_

I laughed, "I WAS BORN READY, SON!"

As Emmett and I started to walk in, we knew exactly what we were going to do.

We first started to walk at a normal human pace over towards where the bikes were. "THEY CALL THESE BIKES!?!? I CAN WALK FASTER!" I screamed while I started to kick over the bikes.

"THEY SHOULD HAVE SEGWAYS! THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Emmett boomed. I'm taking that Jasper sent a wave of hyper to him also.

"EMMETT! I THINK WE SHOULD GO AND RESTOCK THEIR BIKES!" I screamed.

"YES, SON!" Emmett screamed while he quickly ran out of the store over to Target and got at least forty new bikes in less than three minutes.

"OH, BELLA?!?!? I THINK WE GOT SOME GOOD BIKES!" he screamed while he started to restock.

"THESE ARE THE BEST!" I screamed. "OH! LETS GO PLAY DRESSUP!" I yelled.

"ONLY IF I CAN BE THE FAIRY PRINCESS!" Emmett boomed.

I looked sad, "I WANTED TO BE THE FAIRY PRINCESS! YOU HAVE TO BE MY HORSEY! PRINCESS'S RIDE HORSEYS!" I screamed.

"NU-HUH! THIS IS THE AGE OF MEN AS PRINCESS'S! GIRLS ARE THEIR PRINCES! YOU ARE THE MAN, AND YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" he screamed.

"YOU SUCK!" I screamed while he just smiled.

We walked over to their clothes, and Emmett put on a princess frilly dress and a hat, and topped it off with a wand. I put on a blue prince suit, and added a crown.

"BELLA MY BEATUIFUL PRINCE, WHAT EVER SHALL WE DO TODAY?" Emmett asked.

"WELL KIND SIR, I AM THINKING THAT WE SHOULD GO AND REPAINT THE STORE! LETS GO WITH YELLOW AND PINK WITH POKA DOTS!" I shouted.

"RIGHT ON!" he screamed while he quickly ran out of the store to go and get the paint and supplies.

Within minutes, Emmett came back with arms full of paint, and immediately started to repaint. About four minutes later, he came back all clothed and spotless of paint.

"ALL BETTER!" he screamed.

"TOTALLY! OH MY EDWARD! LET'S PLAY DOCTOR!"

"OH MY JACOB, YES!" he screamed while we ran over to isle four. After I sat down on a stool, Emmett was dressed in a doctor's coat and had his bag.

"I AM DOCTOR CULLEN, AND HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" he screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT DOCTOR CULLEN! THAT'S YOUR DADDY!"

"NU-HUH! MY DADDY IS MEGATRON! WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVE ABS OF STEEL!?"

"OH I KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE-"I started to scream before Jasper came over and clasped my mouth shut.

"Don't do it, Bella," he warned.

Emmett quickly came over and knocked me into the closest wall, "NO, BELLA! YOU CAN'T!" he started to scream while my hyper urge started to go away.

"What are you two even talking about?" I said rubbing my head.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHA BELLY HAS A HEADACHE!" Emmett screamed.

"And you're about to if you don't shut up," I said looking at him.

He only laughed harder, "Oh really, Bella?"

I grinned and picked up a metal baseball bat, "Yup. Tell me when and where."

He looked scared, "Oh God-"

"Emmett," Jasper warned.

"Oh good ham," he said while looking down to the ground.

I quickly ran over to where Emmett was and started to chase him, "Don't mess with me, Emmett," I said while I kept on hitting him.

"I just called Eddie boy. He should be here in three, two,-" he said right before Carlisle and Edward walked in.

"Bella," Edward said carefully.

"Can I kill him?" I asked while pointing the bat over to Emmett.

Carlisle laughed, "Wouldn't we all want to."

"HEY!" Emmett screamed.

"JASPER! YOU SAID THAT I COULD GET BOB A HAMSTER NAMED FRED! WHERE IS FRED! I WANT FRED TO BE HERE! FRED AND BOB CAN RULE THE WORLD WITH ONE EVIL LOOK. BOB CAN CHASE ALL OF THE BAD DOGGIES LIKE EMMETT INTO A SEWER, AND THAN FRED CAN EAT THEM ALIVE. BOB AND FRED CAN ALSO GO TO ARO AND GET FRED CHANGED SO HE DOESN'T FEEL LEFT OUT. OH! THAT IS JUST LIKE HIGH SCHOOL! I WAS NEW, AND FELT LEFT OUT FOR LIKE WHAT, THREE OR FOUR MINUTES, THAN ERIC CAME UP AND STARTED HITTING ON ME! AND THEN MIKE CAME UP AND ASKED IF I WOULD GO OUT WITH HIM THAT NIGHT, AND I SAID NO, AND I WANTED TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE. BUT THINK OF THIS! IF I KNEW THAT YOU GUYS WERE VAMPIRES, YOU COULD HAVE RIPPED HIS HEAD OFF FOR ME! OH THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AWESOME! BUT WHEN FRED GETS CHANGED, THEY HAVE TO GO TO LIKE ANTARTICA AND RULE OVER THAT FROZEN TUNDRA WASTELAND. OIL! OIL! THEY WILL SHOUT. THEN THAT WILL FINALLY MAKE OUR CONTRY GROW STRONGER, AND THEN WE WILL HAVE HAPPINESS, AND HOPE, AND PEACE ON THIS EARTH. DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT SINCE YOU PEOPLES ARE RICH, YOU CAN AFFORD TO FEED THE HUNGRY, AND THEN YOU ALL WOULD BE FAMOUS, AND THEN YOU CAN RULE ANTARTICA WITH BOB AND FRED, AND BE KNOWN AS THE MOST AWESOMEST PEOPLE EVER! OH! BUT I WANT TO BE INCLUDED! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" I screamed.

After I was finished, all four of them were looking at me in shock, "She needs help," Emmett whispered.

"I agree," Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper said.

"HEY! EDWARD! YOU NEVER EVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"

He sighed, "We'll talk about this later, Bella. First, let's get you to the hospital. This hyper wave wasn't from Jasper."

"WHOA! REALLY?! AWESOME, SON!"

"Emmett, what did you do?!" Carlisle quietly yelled.

He swept his foot in a circle while answering, "She likes coke, and I thought this time we could try the whisky," he said in a whisper.

"Bella, can I see that baseball bat?" Edward asked.

"NO! IT IS MINE! DON'T TOUCH ME! AHHHHHH, CARLISLE! EDWARD IS A RAPIST! AHHHHHH WHY AM I DATING A VIRGIN RAPIST! AHHH GOD HELP ME!"

"Please?" Emmett whispered to Carlisle.

"I think for the first time, Emmett is actually right," Carlisle said.

"YES, SON!" he screamed while knocking down a whole isle of bikes. "OH GOD-"

"LANGUAGE!" Jasper and Carlisle screamed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT. I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU PEOPLES. BELLA HAS IT ALL RIGHT! I NEED TO BE HYPER LIKE HER. SHE NEVER GETS IN TROUBLE!"

Edward laughed, "More people like her."

"NU-HUH! I AM THE MOST AWESOMEST BEING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!" he yelled while he ran out of the store.

"Where is Bob?" I quietly whispered to myself.

"Dead," Jasper whispered.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO BOB JOSEPH MARK ERIK FRANK SAMUEL JARED JAMIE JOHN DANIEL NICHOLAS SETH NATHAN IAN ROBERT PHILLIP KEVIN LARRY CORY MATTHEW DAMIAN AIDEN ETHAN NOAH CALEB LANDON LUCAS LIAM ALEXANDER JOSHUA LOGAN WILLAIM JAYDEN CHASE AARON RYAN ASHER CARTER TYLER HAYDEN RILEY HOLDEN HUNTER JAKE AUSTIN RYDER JACKSON JAMES ANTHONY WITHLOCK MC. CARTY HALE CULLEN SWAN?! THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM, HE WAS BREATHING!"

"Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan? " Edward whispered.

"Yes, Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan. Isn't it catchy?!"

Edward lowered his head in disbelief. "I was just kidding, Bella," Jasper.

I quickly spun around, "HOW COULD YOU KID ABOUT SOMETHING SO HATEFUL!?"

Jasper laughed, "Because I thought I could distract you while Emmett ran over to the pet store," he said while Emmett came in smiling.

"Here is an, 'I'm sorry that I keep making you drunk' gift from me," Emmett said while he handed me a small white box.

I opened the box and started to scream, "OH MY GOSH! YOU BOUGHT ME FRED!" I said while I screamed up and down.

Edward laughed, "Now can we please get going, Bella. I want you to go home and go to sleep."

I moaned, "But I don't want to. I want to stay with the fun vampires!" I said.

Emmett and Jasper laughed, "You can't help what is right," Emmett said.

"Yes, but she isn't your human girlfriend, now is she?" he asked while they shook their heads. "I didn't think so. Now usually what I say is right, so Bella is coming home with me."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M EIGHTEEN! I AM A LEGAL ADULT NOW!" I screamed trying to get out of his grip.

"Bella," he said while straining his voice.

"You know, Charlie is going to love that you make me do things I want to do. With a few word changes, he can press federal charges against you," I said with a smile while Emmett and Jasper were on the ground laughing.

"When you get hurt, don't say I didn't tell you so," he said in a whisper as he walked out of the store.

"I think I hurt Edward's feelings," I said while I started to tear up.

Emmett playfully punched my arm, "Edward is fine. He worries to much," he said with a smile.

I smiled, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

He quickly grinned, "Um…dare!"

Jasper grimaced while I laughed. "Okay. This is kind of a multiple part dare. So on school on Friday, I dare you to let Alice dress you up however she wants. Then, you have to go up to Mike at lunch and say that you officially have broken up with Rosalie and tell him that she is in love with him. When Mike goes up to talk to Rosalie, you have to go up to where they are, get on your knees, and beg for her forgiveness. When she is all pissed at you, you have to sing to her _You Belong with Me_ by Taylor Swift. Then after she is beyond furious, you have to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the broom closet, and lock her in with no way out," I said with a smile.

At this point, Emmett was beyond furious, "No way in good ducking ham am I do this."

Jasper and I laughed, "You have to. Remember, only one chicken, and if you choose to do so, Jasper and I will be sure to mock you for it every day for eternity. So now, pick your poison."

"You are an evil little girl, you know? I don't see how Edward can stand to put up with you on a daily basis."

I smiled, "Because he loves me," I said proudly.

"Ugh. Fine. But when Rosalie gets mad at you, it is war."

I laughed, "Bring it on."

* * *

**Okie Dokies Artichokies!**

**First...Until we reach 100 reviews...I can't post another chapter :(**

**Second...I need ideas. I already have Emmett's dare down.**

**Third...Please Read my other stories!**

**Fourth...There is a little survey i want you to include in your review. (PICK AS MANY AS YOU LIKE...JUST BE SURE TO NUMBER SO I KNOW WHICH QUESTION YOU ANSWERED!)  
**

**1. on a scale of 1-10 how much do you love it.**

**2. Is it funny enough.**

**3. Who is your favorite character.**

**4. What is your favorite chapter so far.**

**5. Will you continue to read this story.**

**6. On a scale of 1-10 how badly do you want me to continue the story.**

**7. What is your favorite moment.**

**8. What other characters do you want to get involved in the game.**

**9. Do you miss Esme.**

**10. What trips should the characters take. (This can make the game even more fun!)**

**Thank you all sooooo much for your patience! I really hope you enjoy the story!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	7. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN! READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OHHHH AND SURPRISE TWIST! READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH TILL THE END OF THIS AN**

**So....I know you guys were thinking, "OH MY GOD! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! YESSSSSSS!" but sadly...no :(**

**I reallyyyyyy want to get to 100 reviews, and if we do, I can post another chapter.**

**Now....all you people have to do is respond to this AN and then...wiola! new chapter!**

**So....we only need 12 moreeeee!!! Yayayayay!**

**Pretty please do this!!!!**

**...I wouldn't be able to update until tomorrow night tho...:( way way way to much homework**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WHO THINKS WE CAN DO IT?!?!?!?!**

**Bella: OH! I KNOW WE CAN!**

**Emmett: HELLS YA, BIT*****

**Jasper: Um. Okay. I guess you guys can.**

**Emmett: WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD, JAZZY!  
**

**Alice: ONLY I CAN SAY JAZZY, EMMETT!**

**Bella: When did Alice play a major role in the story?**

**Edward: Since Alice and I decided that we wanted to be involved.**

**Bella: EDWARD! OH MY GOD! YOU JUST MADE MY IMMORTAL LIFE WORTH LIVING...IMMORTALLY!  
**

**Edward: Love, you aren't a vampire.**

**Bella: HAHA BOB BIT ME!**

**Jasper: Sigh. If he doesn't change her soon, then I think I will.**

**Emmett: Nu huh!!! Bella doesn't want to be changed by an emo, or a stuck up pretty boy-"**

**Edward and Jasper: WE AREN'T EMO OR STUCK UP.**

**Edward: Although, I think i am pretty :)**

**Bella: NU HUH! YOU ARE GORGEOUS!**

**Edward: Thank you, love.**

**Bella: Welcome! :)**

**Emmett: So I guess I'm changing her in the next chapter....**

**Jasper: Wait, Emmett...we need 100 reviews to do so.**

**Emmett: OH GOOD HAM! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!!**

**Bella: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WILL NEVER BE A VAMPIRE! PRETTY PLEASE!! LET EMMETT CHANGE ME!**

**Edward: If anyone is changing her, it will be me...after we are married. Bella, will you marry me?**

**Bella: *GASP!* Well......**

**Hahaha aren't i just a bit** for doing that to you!**

**So to refresh on what happened...**

**you people voted, and everyone wants to see Alice and Edward in the game....AND SO THEY HAVE JOINED!**

**The dialoge is correct..what you read will be found out sooner or later.**

**Like Emmett said...REVIEW TO THIS AN!!**

**Thank you!!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Now...I think i held my promise....I gave you another chapter!**

**Now...this one is a little short, but I think you all will like it!**

**MISSYTHEVAMPIRE....CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WERE THE 100th REVIEWER!**

**Because of this special honor, I want you to tell me what you exactly want in the next chapter!**

**Yay! Lets all clap for her! *clap! clap!***

**Sooooo! I want to here from you!**

**So please please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reverse Psychology: Emmett Style.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

_No way in good ducking ham am I doing this dare. I mean really, does Bella really think that I am actually going to be doing this dare? Ha. I pity the fool that messes with Emmett McCarty Cullen!_

"Bella," I whined, "do I really have to do this dare?!"

Bella sighed, "Yes. Now I wanted to talk with you and Jasper about something if that is okay," she said shyly.

Jasper quickly appeared from the top of the stairs. "What, Bella?" he asked in a mild tone.

"Well," she started, "I think that we should let Edward and Alice in the game. I mean, having Alice would be a benefit for Jasper, and Edward would make the game more interesting."

"HELLS NO!" I screamed while standing up. "Jasper wouldn't keep his hands off of Alice, and Edward would make us all want to kill ourselves. No offense, but Edward acts like he is a pretty stuck up boy."

"HEY!" Edward screamed while coming down the stairs, "I AM NOT A STUCK UP BOY! Although, I am pretty gorgeous," he said while he grinned.

Alice came quickly bouncing down the stairs, "IF EDWARD GETS TO JOIN, THEN I DO TO!"

"All in favor of Alice and Edward joining the game raise your hand," Bella said while everyone raised their hands but me.

_We don't need a physic. We don't need an emo lover boy. We don't need more people. Ha. When it is my turn, I'm going to dare Bella to do me. That would be interesting._

"EMMETT, DON'T YOU DARE!" Edward screamed.

I laughed, "You only get one chicken card, bro."

Edward nodded his head, "Yes. Bella would be more than happy to take that chicken card."

"What are you two even talking about!?" Bella and Jasper shouted at the same time.

I laughed, "Bella, I dare you to do me."

Bella gagged and then fainted, "I'm going to take that as a maybe," I said while muttering to myself before Edward came and started to attack me.

Just then, Esme walked in, "Boys, what are you doing? And also, why is Bella on the ground?"

I laughed, "I made her faint!"

"Emmett! What did you do to that poor girl?" she said while she walked over to Bella.

"I asked her to do me," I said with a grin while Bella woke up. As I said that, she immediately fainted again.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rosalie shouted from the stairs. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! "

I laughed, "Because I dared her to."

She instantly got mad, "If I could do horrible things to you, I most defiantly would right now," she said before she walked away.

_Ha. You just wait, Rosalie. Just wait for what is coming to you tomorrow at school._

"What is going on tomorrow at school?" Edward asked totally clueless.

_Is he really this dumb? _"HEY!" he shouted.

I laughed, "Why don't you tell him, Bella. I mean, you were the one to dare me," I said with a smirk.

She sighed, "Fine. I dared Emmett to let Alice dress him up however she wants. Then, he has to go up to Mike at lunch and say that he officially has broken up with Rosalie and tell him that she is in love with him. When Mike goes up to talk to Rosalie, he have to go up to where they are, get on his knees, and beg for her forgiveness. When she is all pissed at you, he has to sing to her _You Belong with Me_ by Taylor Swift. Then after she is beyond furious, he has to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the broom closet, and lock her in with no way out."

Right after she finished, Edward and Jasper burst out laughing, "Oh dude, aren't you in for a long few days, huh?" Jasper said.

"Shut-up," I said.

"SHUT UP ISN'T A NICE WORD!" Bella screamed.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING PIG WHAT IS OR ISN'T A NICE WORD!" I screamed back at her. I screamed so loud that she actually went to run behind Edward.

"And you are the one who is calling me dumb," he dryly responded.

I laughed, "Well, you kind of are."

Bella was the next to talk, "What happened to you, Emmett? You act like my big brother one day, and the next, you scare me half to death. Where did you go?" she said while she walked away with Edward on her tail.

Jasper laughed, "Dude, she is right you know."

"Shut-up," I said before I walked out of the door to go hunt.

_Tomorrow in school…….._

"So, Emmett," Bella started, "you ready?"

I laughed, "Not in the least. I can't believe that I actually have to do this."

She grinned, "There is still time to back out of this, you know."

I grinned, "Nope. I'm going to do this," I said while I pulled my skirt down lower.

You know how some girls love to play dress up? Yea, well I'm not one of them. Letting Alice dress you in a tight tube top saying 'I love my men feisty' and a short skirt with knee socks and flats is basically another form of torture.

I walked up to Mike and tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he saw me, he immediately burst out laughing, "Dude, what is up with that outfit?"

I gave him a cold glance, "I lost a bet against Alice. But I really needed to tell you something."

He laughed, "Dude. I can't even start to take you seriously while you are in a skirt."

I smiled, "When you hear what I have to say, you will be on your knees thanking me."

He grinned, "Okay, what is it?"

I smiled to myself. _Bella won't be mad if I tell Mike that she and Edward broke up, would she? Well…this is payback! I mean, of all people, why did she pick me to do this to their spouse! I mean really, I wouldn't ask her of such a dare…well…maybe worse._

"Dude! Hurry up! I have places to go."

I laughed, "Yea. Like the girls bathroom maybe. But okay, here it goes. Bella broke up with Edward because he refused to sleep with her. She told me that she is madly in love with you, and every time that you rejected her was a sign that she is to scared to admit the truth. She says that tonight come through her window and serenade her with _You Belong with Me_ by Taylor Swift, and then she will admit her true feelings," I said with a smile.

He looked dumbfounded by this point, "What?" was all that he could respond.

I laughed, "Just do what I say, and everything will go along swimmingly," I said while he simply nodded.

I quickly walked away, _have fun with this, Bella._

**(Bella's POV)**

I turned to Jasper, "Isn't it weird that Emmett and Rosalie haven't fought today?"

He thought for a minute, "I know. I think Emmett twisted the dare. Edward, what is going through Emmett's mind today?"

Edward simply shook his head, "He is converting Christmas songs into four different languages. He sings them every other word in a new language. It goes French, Spanish, German, and then Dutch."

I looked confused, "Is that normal for Emmett?" I asked.

They both shook their heads, "No. Emmett usually just sings them horribly off key. Something is defiantly going on here," Jasper responded.

Emmett was in study hall by this point and Rosalie was in gym next period with Alice and me. But when we got there, she looked as happy as ever.

"Hey, Rosalie, what's up?" Alice asked.

She smiled, "Emmett did the most amazing thing today!"

Alice and I both looked at each other, "What? How could any good come from that!?" Alice exclaimed for the whole gym to hear.

Rosalie only smiled more, "He proposed to me in front of the whole student body!"

"Aren't you two already married?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed, "But people don't know that. And Alice, what did you mean by no good can come out of that?"

Alice laughed and started to walk away slowly. After she went into a full sprint, Rosalie glared at me for the answer, "Bella?"

I started to look at the walls, "Um. Oh, I know this! Ummmmmm. Ummmmmm. JASPER! LOOK! A FLYING SQUIREL!" I screamed while I ran over to him as we ran towards the door.

"Who should tell her?!" I quietly screamed to Jasper.

He looked nervous, "I don't know. Emmett really screwed this up, you know."

I quietly groaned, "I know. I'm just scared of what he could have said," I said while Mike walked up to me smiling.

"Hey, Bella," he said to me with an overly hyper voice.

"Hey, Mike," I responded not quite sure of what he wanted.

"So, um, you and Cullen, huh?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, this is Jasper. He is emo!" I screamed.

"I'M NOT EMO FOR THE LAST TIME, BELLA! GOD!"

I screamed back, "GOD ISN'T A NICE WORD TO SAY OUT IN THE BLUE WHILE IN AN ARGUMENT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE EMO AND GOD IS YOUR SPIRITUAL ADVISOR! SHOW SOME RESPECT, JASPER!" I screamed back at him.

He quickly winked at me, "I'll talk to you later, Bella," Mike said while starting to walk away.

"Nice job, Bells," he said with a smile.

"You too, emo lover boy," I said.

"I will give you three seconds to run away," he said with an evil glare.

I didn't get a chance to process what was happening until I was on the ground with Jasper on top of me, "TAKE IT BACK!" he screamed.

"NEVER! I ONLY TELL THE TRUTH, AND YOU ARE AN EMO LOVER BOY!" I screamed back at him.

"CULLEN! SWAN! OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Coach Carr screamed at us.

"I'M NOT A SWAN! I AM A CULLEN!" I screamed at him while I started to run away with Jasper leading on my tail.

As soon as we came out of the office, we both burst into a round of hysterics. "Ha. I can't believe that she actually tried to punish us. _"Cullen, Swan, three weeks detention during study hall,_" he said while mimicking her.

I laughed, "Don't you do your homework or whatever in both anyways?"

Jasper nodded, "That is what is so sad."

As soon as we both got home, we saw six angry faces waiting. "Jasper, Bella, where were you?" Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"Getting a detention during study hall," we both said with a smile.

Alice quickly laughed, "Isn't that basically an oxy-moron?"

Emmett instantly got defensive, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Everyone sighed, "It is a term that means two things that don't combine or cancel themselves out," Edward explained while Emmett quickly 'oh-ed.'

After a few hours of Cullen festivities, Edward and I went back to my house for the night. "Love, I'll be back when Charlie is snoring," he said right before he quickly kissed me and left.

As I sat on my computer emailing mom, I heard someone scale the side of my house. I knew that it wasn't Edward because he would be here right now.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said.

"MIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed at him.

He laughed, "I heard you and Cullen broke up, and that you secretly love me, and I came here to prove that I really do love you," he said while he stepped closer.

"I don't love you, Mike. And also, EDWARD AND I NEVER BROKE UP!" I screamed at him.

He smiled, "Yea. Okay. Well, here goes nothing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

He sang horribly off key.

"OH MY GOD! MIKE, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

"But babe, you know you love me," he said while he leaned over to try to kiss me.

"Bad move, Mike," Edward said darkly from behind.

"Cullen, what are you doing here?" Mike said.

He laughed, "Coming over to see MY GIRLFRIEND," he said while he punched Mike in the face.

"So you beat Bella, huh? Can't wait until the school hears this!" he said while he jumped out of the window.

About three seconds after that, Emmett appeared through the window, "That was so worth it!" he screamed.

"EMMETT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Edward and I both screamed.

"FIRST, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS IN MINE AND EDWARD'S RELATIONSHIP. SECOND, DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. AND THIRD, YOU BROKE THE DARE. HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed at him.

He laughed, "I just had to, okay, Bella? If you were me, you would understand."

"If I were you, I'd kill myself," I said grimly.

He laughed, "Who doesn't want to be me?" he asked while Edward and I both raised our hands. "Well, whatever. Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward frowned, "Dare I guess."

Emmett evilly grinned. "I dare you to elope with Bella, and then make her a vampire," he said right before my whole world went black.

* * *

**Hmmm...lets aim for 130 reviews!**

**And over 2500 hits! Yay us!**

**Tell me anything you like...and I will do my best to do it.**

**Thank you allll for alllll of your support!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD!  
I AM SO SORRY!  
**

**I did make a promise to you guys, and I failed.**

**I said once we reach 130 reviews, i would update...and we have 135.**

**I am ashamed in myself :(**

**Please forgive me.**

**(AN at the bottom! Actually...just read the whole thing!)**

**I hope this chapter makes up for everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Emmett…and His…Um. Awesomeness? **

**(Bella's POV)**

I started at Emmett in shock, "What?!" Edward and I screamed at the same time.

He grinned, "You heard what I said, elope and vampire. Not really a hard combo," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"We are only seventeen," I said.

Emmett laughed, "Only you, Bella. Eddie boy here is over 100 years old."

"Yes, but on my drivers license it says I'm seventeen," he said with a smile.

"So? Fake I.D's!"

Edward hung his head in shame, "I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

He laughed, "You only get one chicken card, Edward. And just remember, you will get mocked for the rest of your life if you decided to play that card. So…what will it be?"

Edward still hung his head, "Let me pick the date, Emmett. I'll do it," he said while I started to black out, but Jasper successfully caught me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked while I simply nodded my head.

"Fine. And until then, Emmett, truth or dare?"

"HEY! NO DOUBLING BACK!" he screamed.

"To bad, it is done now. So, what will it be?" Edward said with a smile.

Emmett just laughed, "Dare!"

Edward smiled, "I dare you to go on one of those "Twilight" websites and answer all Emmett's Q&A's, and then call Stephenie Meyer about how boring the three books were so far."

Emmett smiled, "Thank you, Edward!" he sang while he skipped to his room

**(Emmett's POV)**

_Hmmmmmm what to do first!? Edward never said I couldn't make them twist into an alternate universe, now did he?_

As I logged into .com, there were over 3,000 people pretending to be me. Ha. Who could ever pull off this amount of sexiness?

**Q. **What do you look for in a girl?

**A. **Preferably blond, tall, and perfect body

**Emmett's real answer, **What do I look for in a girl? Bella. Anything that Bella is, that is what I want.

**Q. **Which one is your favorite brother?

**A. **I love them equally

**Emmett's real answer, **Jasper. I don't count Edward as a boy.

**Q. **What would you do differently in your life?

**A. **Nothing. I love every step I took.

**Emmett's real answer, **Falling in love with Rosalie. She is too stuck up. I love Bella.

**Q. **Why do you always make fun of Edward's and Bella's sex life?

**A. **Just trying to look out for my brother

**Emmett's real answer, **I'm dropping hints to Bella that I want to do her. She still hasn't got it.

**Q. **What is your favorite game to play with your family?

**A. **Twister

**Emmett's real answer, **TRUTH OR DARE, SON! It was really funny; we once made Bella go over to Jacobs side, and then Edward got furious, and then Bella walked over and then he was cool. But he didn't realize what Jacob and Bella did ;)

**Q. **What is your favorite animal?

**A. **Mountain lion

**Emmett's real answer, **Bella…in bed.

Gah. This is sooo boring. HAHA STEPEHNIE, GET READY!

(****)***-**** I dialed and she answered right on the first ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Stephenie, this is Emmett Cullen from your Twilight series. I find it very rude that you intruded on my family's life and decided to right a story about us. You just exposed us, and now everyone is out looking for us," I answered.

"Do you know how many calls I get saying that men are 'Emmett Cullen?"

"Hey!" I started to sound defensive, "what is wrong with Emmett?! I am totally awesome."

She laughed, "Sure….Emmett. Now, I don't have time to meddle with you. Prove it to me then."

I smiled, "First. I am not in love with Rosalie; I am in love with Bella. Then, I highly doubt that Edward is really a man. And last, why in God's name is Rosalie so mean to Bella? Rosalie actually loves Bella. Rosalie has been different ever since you wrote Twilight. But, thank you, Rosalie and Bella have become even closer now."

She was speechless right now, "Emmett?"

I laughed, "The one and only."

"Oh. Well, all I can say is too bad. I have already started writing the last book. Would you tell Bella for me to start liking blood? It would make my life a little easier."

I was offended, "I will sue you if you actually write a fourth book."

She laughed, "I'm sure that everyone would like to meet the actual Emmett Cullen. And when they do, the fifth book will be written. Play your cards right, Emmett," she said right before she hung up.

"Well….that was unsuccessful," I said while walking into the living room.

Everyone burst out laughing when I entered. "What?"

Bella was the first to talk, "Wow." She said while everyone else joined in with her.

I was still so confused, "Fine then. Alice. Truth or dare?"

Alice looked surprised for a few seconds, and then a look of pure terror came across her face, "Truth! Anything but that, Emmett!" _Damn. _I thought.

"Why are you so short?"

Everyone hung their heads in shame, "That's not her fault, Emmett," Jasper answered.

"Dang it. Okay then, um, why do you like being a vampire?"

Alice sighed, "This is going nowhere. Dare then."

I smiled, "YES! Okay, I dare you to switch places with Bella's clothes for a week."

"NO!" Bella and Alice both shouted at the same time. "I WILL NOT WEAR BRAND NAMED CLOTHES!" "I WILL NOT WEAR DESIGNER CLOTHES!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Why am I involved in this!?" Bella asked.

I laughed, "Because…um…because you don't like getting drunk."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I'm not a compulsive drinker, Emmett," she said before she got up and walked away.

"Way to go, Emmett," everyone shouted.

I laughed, "Go get changed, Alice," I said while she took the walk of shame up to where Bella was.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Alice?" I asked while she looked up. "Do you have any like designer sweats?"

She laughed, "Actually, I do, Bella. But wear them proud!" she screamed while she threw me my clothes and went to go and change for herself.

As soon as we both walked out, we laughed. "Alice. Our clothes don't fit!"

She burst out laughing even harder, "You are too tall for me, and I am to short for you. You know, we have to get Emmett back somehow."

I smiled, "Isn't it your turn for truth or dare?" I asked while she nodded, "then dare Edward to undo what he has done to us."

She smiled and then started to screech, "Oh, Bella! Our family has taught you so much!" she screamed while she ran and gave me a hug. "You have to come with me though," she said while I just nodded.

As we walked out of the room laughing, we knew that we would find Edward in his room. I loudly knocked and he answered with a grin on his face. "Bella, Alice, what can I do for you?"

I went up to him and quietly whispered in his ear to pick dare. "Edward, truth or dare?"

He laughed, "Um dare I guess."

Alice smiled, "I dare you to undo what Emmett did to us."

He looked confused, "And how am I suppose to do that?"

I laughed, "Figure it out. Please just get us out of this!"

He laughed, "Anything for you," he said right before he turned away.

I turned to Alice, "Do you think that this will work?"

She smiled, "I have a good feeling that it will."

**(Edwards POV)**

"Emmett?" I asked while I walked down the stairs.

He smiled, "High ho Eddie-o! What do I owe this pleasure to?"

I smiled, "I was dared by Alice. Emmett, truth or dare?"

He smiled, "Now, what kind of brother would pick truth right in front of him. I pick dare!" he said while he threw his arms up into the air.

I laughed, "Good. Then I dare you to undo what you did to Bella and Alice."

His smile went into a frown, "But no! I can't do that! I just dared Alice to like fifteen minutes ago!"

I laughed, "And Alice just dared me like seven minutes ago. Now, you better do it, or you will be mocked for eternity about this."

He frowned, "You are a cruel, cruel, cruel brother, Edward."

I laughed, "Love you too, Emmett," I said while I started to walk up the stairs with Emmett following me up.

"Alice?" I asked right before Emmett got to where I was.

When Alice and Bella walked out of the bedroom, Emmett burst out laughing, "Ha, Edward, I can't undo this! It is just too funny!"

I smiled, "Sorry, bro, you have to."

He frowned, "Fine. Alice and Bella, you two are off the hook," he said while they both ran into Alice's room to change clothes.

Emmett laughed, "Dude. You know I can just dare them again to do this, right?"

I laughed, "Then this will be going on for years," he said while he frowned.

"I think I have an idea though," I said while Emmett looked up hopefully.

**(Bella's POV)**

"You have the best boyfriend ever, Bella!" Alice screamed.

I laughed, "Don't you mean fiancée?"

She screeched, "When did you two get engaged?!"

I laughed, "Whenever he proposes. He hasn't, but I know he will soon!" I answered while we both jumped up and down like two little kids.

"Alice, Bella, Jasper, come here!" Edward said.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Um, dare, I guess?" he said with a bored look.

Emmett laughed, "I dare you to go up to Lauren tomorrow and tell her you love her. When she starts to kiss you, text Eddie boy here to come there. When Edward comes, he will pry you off and then start to kiss her for himself. Then Bella and Alice will start to walk in and break this thing up. When Edward is kissing Lauren, I dare you Bella to start to kiss Jasper, and Alice to go up and kiss Mike. Then when I walk into the lunch room, I will break it up, and then Jasper has to go up on stage and express his love for Edward and then propose."

Everyone was looking at Emmett wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. "Dude! This isn't what we originally planned!" Edward screamed.

Emmett laughed, "So? I can do whatever I want!" he screamed while he ran upstairs.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a frightened voice.

Edward looked sad, "I'm asking myself the same question."

Alice looked like she would cry if she could, "I don't want to kiss Mike!" she dry sobbed. Jasper then went up to Alice and hugged her.

"I think we are going to need to get Emmett back. But since Jasper was the one who he dared, he will be the one to get back at him," Edward said.

"Why did we join the game, Edward?" Alice said in a dry tone.

He sighed and sat down, "That is a very good question, Alice."

"MEOW!" someone hissed.

"Who was that?" we all asked.

"MEOWWWWW!" it spoke again.

"Oh my gosh," everyone said.

"BOB!" I screamed while I ran up to him and embraced him to tight.

"Where were you?" I asked him while he growled and bit me.

I screamed and let Bob go right before Edward came over. "What happened?" Edward asked.

I started to cry, "Bob bit me!" I screamed while I put my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Let me see it, Bella. We don't want it to get infected," he said while I handed him my hand. "Oh my," he said, "Bella, we need to get you to Carlisle now."

I looked up, "Why?" I asked while he showed me his hand. It was purple and blue and was swelled up three sizes to big. It started to sting horribly, and I let out a loud yelp. "Edward! It burns!"

Jasper and Alice immediately came over, "Hey, Bella," Jasper started to say carefully, "isn't Bob a vampire?"

Edward sighed, "Are you two really still on that?"

Jasper looked at Edward with a worried look, "Why do you think she went to go see Aro for?" he said as Edward went wide eyed.

"EDWARD!" I screamed while he started to bring me out into the Volvo.

Jasper was the one to drive while Edward pulled out his cell phone. "Carlisle, it's Bella," he said while there was a pause, "Bob," another short pause, "Vampire," was all he said before they closed the conversation.

He brought me into a hug, "It's going to be okay, love. We are almost to the hospital."

"EDWARD!" was all I could scream at that point.

As we got to the hospital, Edward picked me up bridal style and started to carry me in. Right as we got there, Carlisle was there with a worried expression.

"Edward, what happened-"he said right before he looked at my hand. "Who did this?" he said with a dark glance.

"Bob," Jasper answered.

"Jasper, Bob is a cat," he said with an angry look on his face.

"No, dad, Bella went to Italy with Emmett, and then she got Aro to change her."

Carlisle looked worried, and then angered, "Emmett," he spat out the words like they were venom. "Out of all the things he has done, this has to be one of the worst. Edward, take Alice and Jasper back to the house and get Emmett in here."

Edward darkly laughed, "I'm not leaving her here alone."

Carlisle sighed, "You two," he pointed to Jasper and Alice, "go!"

"EDWARD!" I screamed in even more pain right now.

"Carlisle, what is going on?!" he screamed in panic.

Carlisle looked dumbfounded, "I don't know! Take her into my office, maybe we can extract the venom," he said while Edward quickly nodded.

"It's okay, Bella. Emmett and Bob will both get into trouble," he said while Carlisle walked back in with a needle.

"Bella, I need you to be completely still, okay?" he said while he punctured my skin and started to extract a very bright red substance.

"Bob needs to be put down," Carlisle said quietly to Edward.

"NO! BOB IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" I screamed jerking into an upright position.

Carlisle laughed, "She seems better now. But, Bella, what about Edward?" he said while pointing to a hurt Edward.

I frowned, "I love him more than anything, but Bob is my very best friend. You can't take that away from me!"

Carlisle sighed, "You almost became a vampire from him, Bella. We can't keep him around, he might hurt other people."

"They can suck it up," I snapped back.

Edward laughed, "Bella, it isn't safe."

I frowned, "Fred never bit me," I said in a whisper.

"Who is Fred?" Carlisle asked.

"My vampire hamster," I whispered even lower this time.

Edward looked furious, "Why does everything always have to be a vampire for you!? If you really want to be changed that badly, then…then….then," Edward screamed.

"Then what?" we both asked.

Edward got down onto one knee and pulled out a velvet box.

"Then just please marry me, Bella. Would you please do me that honor?" he asked with a smile.

I looked at him in shock, "Hey, what did I miss-"Emmett boomed while coming into the room.

"Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?" Edward asked looking me straight into the eye while Carlisle, Emmett, and I all went into shock.

* * *

**Do you know we have over 5,000 hits?!?!**

**AMAZING JOB YOU GUYS!**

**So...I really want to know what you think.**

**Review pretty please!**

**Emmett: SHE SAID REVIEW...NOW DO IT!**

**Bella: Emmett, be nice to the pretty and nice people.**

**Emmett: LOL yea....okay.**

**Bella: *Sigh* Do you know what it is like living with him?**

**Emmett: *Evil laugh* Just wait until you and Eddie are married!**

**Edward: DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!  
**

**Bella: I still haven't answered. Remember, he was proposing, but then you came in and ruined the moment.**

**Emmett: Yea. Sure i did.**

**Edward: Yea. You did. Now I have to wait another chapter to find out my answer.**

**Emmett: What about Eclipse? Didn't you already propose?**

**Edward: No. Stephenie made that up because people were complaining to much about there not being another book right now.**

**Bella: But, I loved the way you proposed to me, Edward. Now only if you would have let me sleep with you....**

**Emmett: Whoa! You two slept together?! AWESOME!**

**Bella: *Sigh* I only wish. Edward says he wants to save it for a 'special' moment.**

**Eward: Just protecting your virtue, Bella.**

**Emmett: If you ever want to have a fun time, Bella, you know where my room is ;)**

**Bella: Disgusting.**

**Edward: Ditto.**

**Emmett: WHOA! WHERE WAS I?! OHHHH YEA, RIGHT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE IF BELLA SAYS YES!!!! SAMMIEE IS BEING A BIT**HEAD AND WANTS 170 REVIEWS BEFORE SHE UPDATES AGAIN!  
**

**Edward: Hey! Sammiee isn't a bit**head. She is a wonderful person. She made me fall in love with Bella all over again.**

**Bella: *blushes* ditto! But please, review before Emmett gets mad....you don't want to see him when he is mad....*gulps* please!**

**Edward: Please!**

**Emmett: GAH! *attacks!*  
**

**Haha...so you heard what Emmett, Edward, and Bella said. Review!**

**I'm sorry..but since school is here, i need more people to review so i can push myself to keep writing.**

**DO IT FOR EMMETT!**

* * *

**Tell me in a review what Bella's answer should be!**

**What should happen to Bob and Fred?**

**If you are confused about anything, review about it, and I will AN a chapter about it!**

**

* * *

**

**Have a nice day!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG i am sooo sorry!**

**Even though we didn't get all the reviews..I just had to post this little bit.**

**So...the idea inspired me when I was in the bathroom..I thought, "Hm..Emmett and Jeopardy...I just havvveee to write this!" So i did..but i didn't know how to continue after the final lines.**

**So this is just a little one-shot type of thing!**

**(AN at the bottom)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Emmett and Jeopardy **

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella?" Edward kept on asking me.

"Huh?" was all I usually answered.

"Did you hear what I asked? Will you marry me?" he asked looking desperately into my eyes while he started to smile.

I smiled wide to my cheeks, "Yes!" I answered while I jumped into his arms.

Carlisle and Emmett both smiled and patted Edward on the back. "Didn't know you had it in you, bro," Emmett said while giving him a high five.

Edward grinned, "I love you," he said while he gently kissed me.

"I love you, too," I said while I kissed him back.

"Oh my gosh, when is the wedding!?" Alice shouted while coming into the room.

Edward laughed, "I don't know, Alice. We just got engaged literally two minutes ago," he said with a smile.

Alice laughed, "So? Please, please, please-"

"No," Edward said cutting her off.

Alice whined, "Edward, let her talk," I said.

She jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Bella, let me plan your wedding!"

"No," I said right after.

"Aw! Why?!" she screamed.

I frowned, "Because I don't know if I want a traditional wedding," I said in a whisper.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" Alice screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

I frowned, "Why?"

Edward chuckled, "Alice loves to plan things. Why do you think her and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie always get married every fifty years?"

I laughed, "Maybe," I said looking her straight into the eyes while she smiled.

(**Emmett's POV)**

_Eddie boy and Bellsy boo getting married, huh? _I thought to myself. While they were having their little moment, I felt a vibration in my pocket.

"Hello," I answered acting like I didn't care.

"Emmett Cullen?" the voice asked me.

I smiled to myself, "the one and only!' I screamed at him.

There was a short pause, "Oh, well, yes then. Emmett Cullen, you have been chosen to play celebrity jeopardy."

I screamed like a little girl, "Yay!" I screamed while everyone else looked at me in weird ways.

The man laughed, "If you can just come to the studio tomorrow morning at eight AM, we can get you set up and on your way."

I smiled, "What do I get if I win?!"

"Half of a million dollars!" he screamed to match my tone.

I frowned, "Okay. Thank you, sir!"

"What was that about?" Bella asked me.

I laughed, "You are looking at the next winner of celebrity jeopardy!" I said while everyone else just burst out laughing.

"Emmett is going to be on a T.V show? Do these people know what they are getting themselves into?" he asked while looking surprised.

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER BE HAPPY FOR ME?" I screamed while I stormed out of the room.

_The next day……….._

"WELCOME TO CELEBRITY JEOPARDY!" the announcer dude thingy said.

"Today we have three contestants competing for half a million dollars!" he said while everyone "ohh-ed" and I just yawned. "On the far left, we have Paris Hilton," he said while she smiled and waved. "In the middle, we have Emmett Cullen," he said while I stood up while everyone clapped and my family hung their heads in shame. "And to the far right, we have a mister Bob the cat," he said while he meowed and Bella stood up screaming.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Sir, do you have a problem?" the announcer asked.

I smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do. Bob is a cat. He is my sister in laws cat. HE CAN'T EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"EMMETT CULLEN, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING MEAN TO BOB?" Bella screamed from the audience.

"I DIDN'T LISTEN. HE'S GOING TO DIE SOON ANYWAYS, SO WHY DO YOU CARE?!" I screamed while she started to lunge forward but Edward caught her in his steel grip.

The audience, Paris, and the announcer looked scared, "If this is all over, we have six categories; Math, History, Culture, Mythology, Dates in History, and last, Backstreet Boys trivia," he said while I stood up screaming.

"YES! OH MY GOD, YES!" I said while I ran around the stage throwing my arms up into the air.

"Emmett, please get back into your seat. Paris, why don't you start?"

Paris smiled, "Um, okay. I'll have Math for $200."

The announcer smiled, "Math for $200. How many gallons of milk containing 4% butterfat must be mixed with 80 gallons of 1% milk to obtain 2% milk?"

Paris's buzzer buzzed first, "Um. What is two?" she said while the announcer shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Paris, but your answer is wrong. Emmett or Bob, you may still have a chance to get this question right."

Bob buzzed, "Meow, meow, meowww!" he said while the ding went on.

"Correct!" he said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "HE IS A CAT. HOW CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HIM?"

The announcer laughed, "A translator?"

I sighed and went back to my seat, "Fine."

"Bob, please pick a category."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Dates in history for four hundred. What day did the Titanic sink?"

I immediately buzzed, "April 14, 1912," I answered while my family looked astonished.

"Correct!" The announcer said. "Emmett, please pick."

"BACKSTREET BOYS TRIVIA FOR FIVE HUNDRED!" I screamed at him.

"Trivia for five hundred; what day did the Backstreet Boys break up?"

Bob buzzed first, "Meow, meow, meow, meowww."

"Correct!" he said while I slammed my head into the wall. _This is never going to end!_ I kept on thinking over and over.

"Meow. Meow, meow!"

"Mythology for $400! What is a creature that uses blood to survive?"

I immediately buzzed, "What is a vampire," I said while it dinged, "And also, we use animal blood to stay alive, not human."

"Mr. Cullen, you do realize that what you are saying is from a teenager's book?"

I nodded, "She stole it from us!"

The announcer looked scared, "SECURITY! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!"

I immediately screamed, "WHY?"

The announcer looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry that you are mentally challenged. If we knew, we wouldn't have brought this amount of stress on you," he said while two guys started to hold me back.

I laughed, "Sure. Eddie boy, it's time to go!" I screamed while I broke out of their grips.

"Emmett Cullen, you need help!" he kept screaming over and over.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "They all tell me that. I don't really listen," I said as I kept running away.

As soon as we were all outside, everyone burst out in laughter, "Those poor people will never recover," Jasper said while Bella laughed.

"I mean, just by looking at him they will never recover," she said in a whisper.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I screamed at her.

She looked frightened, "Um. Maybe that I love you?" she said with a questioning look.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed as I started to run towards her. Right as I made contact with her, I sent her flying into a brick wall.

"WHAT THE HELL, EMMETT?" everyone else shouted.

"Um, I don't know?" I said right before Edward came and attacked me.

"YOU ARE A FU***** MORONIC IDIOT SENT FROM HELL!" he screamed as he started to beat me.

"Dude, relax. Bella is waking up! See!" I said while I pointed over towards her. "I only knocked her a little hard. She'll be fine!"

Edward still had that murderous look on his face, "You better hope," he said in a dark and menacing tone.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked while she just nodded.

"I just want to go home," she said right before we all left.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**And sadly, no..no little dialougue between characters this time :( I just don't know what to say!**

**Please review!**

**~~Sammie!!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**************************************I'M BACK!!!********************************************

**Hi all!**

**I know...I haven't uploaded in foreverrr...but, I was sick, and I still am, and then homework....ugh, homework.**

**So this chapter was inspired by something that went on in school, and I just had to do this!**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Emmett…Purely Emmett.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Three weeks have passed since Bellsy Bo and Eddie Bear got engaged. For Bella, it was no stop falling, and for Edward, it was no stop yelling.

I mean, c'mon, what is a brother suppose to do? Bella is soon to be my sister, and you know, I got to look out for her. We never finished our game, but little does she know that I'm just about to start it all up again.

"BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed while I ran down the stairs.

"Right here!" she shouted back.

She was sitting on the couch right next to Jasper. Jasper was reading some old war book, and Bella was watching T.V.

"What are you watching?"

She smiled, "Jackass," she said in a casual tone.

I laughed, "_Yo momma so dumb that she sold her car for gasoline money!" _the T.V said.

"Emmett-"

"Jasper-"we both said at the same time.

"YO MOMMA TIME!" We both screamed at each other.

"LET ME START" I said while I bounced up and down.

Jasper sighed, "Fine, Emmett."

"Yo momma so ugly when she joined an ugly contest, they said "Sorry, No Professionals."

Jasper laughed, "You do know that mommy isn't that ugly!" I said.

"Hey!" Bella shouted, "Be nice to Esme!"

I laughed, "Okay. Your turn, Jasper."

He smiled evilly, "Yo mama so hairy she wears a Nike tag on her weave so now everybody calls her Hair Jordan."

I laughed, "Mommy doesn't wear Nike's. She wears Adidas. But anyways, "Yo momma so fat she saw a yellow bus full of white kids and said, "STOP THAT TWINKIE!!"

Jasper cracked up laughing, "Wasn't mom addicted to Twinkie's before she was a vampire?"

I laughed, "I think so."

Jasper smiled, "Yo momma so fat when she wears a yellow raincoat, people said "Taxi!"

I laughed, "Mom does wear a yellow raincoat sometimes. It makes me wonder," I said as I trailed off in thought. "Oh! My turn, "Yo momma so fat I've known her all my life ... and I still haven't seen ALL of her!"

Jasper laughed, "Don't you think that we are being a little to mean?"

We both looked at each other, "Nope!" we said as we both burst out in laughing.

Suddenly, the phone rang, "Hello, this is Emmett Cullen…the most awesome Cullen ever made by my mommy, Esme, how may I help you?"

Carlisle laughed, "It's me, son. I just needed to ask you a question."

I laughed, "Sure thing."

"Esme said that Edward went out to hunt, but I haven't heard from him in a few days, do you know where he is at?"

I laughed, "Nope. And I don't really care," I said with a smile.

Carlisle started to get mad, "Emmett, be serious about this."

I laughed, "So am I."

Carlisle sighed, "I think he went all the way up north. He's the only one that has been inside of there for a while."

I laughed, "That's what she said."

"What, Emmett. That's what she said what?"

I burst out laughing, "No! That's what she said!"

"What did Esme say!?" he said starting to shout.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I screamed into the phone.

"Put Bella on the phone," he said with a strict tone.

I laughed and handed the phone to Bella. "Hello?" she said. She did a few 'humph's,' and 'oh's,' and then she hung up.

"Carlisle is pissed at you," she said before she walked away.

I laughed, "What did I do wrong?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"JASPER! ANSWER THIS! Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why?"

Jasper looked puzzled for a second, "Because they were all married, none of them were single. Give me a harder one."

I frowned, "No one ever gets that. Um, okay," I said as I scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Here," I said as I handed it to him.

This is an unusual paragraph. I'm curious how quickly you can find out what is so unusual about it? It looks so plain you would think nothing was wrong with it! In fact, nothing is wrong with it! It is unusual though. Study it, and think about it, but you still may not find anything odd. But if you work at it a bit, you might find out! Try to do so without any coaching!

Jasper actually looked stumped, "Oh! I know this one! There is no 'e' in any of the words. Let me give you one."

I smiled, "Bring it!"

"A cowboy rode into town on Friday, stayed three days, and rode out again on Friday. How did he do that?"

I laughed, "That one was on T.V! His horse's name was Friday."

Jasper sighed, "We're to smart for these! We need something new!"

I laughed, "Well, how about we play hide and go seek with Bella."

Jasper sighed, "That is so boring!"

I sighed, "You didn't let me finish. The terms…all around the world…Edward can't talk or see her until he finds her."

Jasper evilly smiled, "It is on!"

"Bella!" we both shouted at the top of out lungs.

Bella came down the stairs holding her ears with a look of pain on her face. "You do know that I can hear you if you just ask!" she screamed back at us.

We both laughed, "Sorry! But we want to try a new game-"

She threw her arms into the air, "Great! Because the other ones were so much fun!" she said with much sarcasm.

I chuckled, "I know they were!" I said to match her tone. "We are going to be playing a game of hide and go seek."

She frowned, "But that isn't any fun. You will always know where I am," she said with a frown.

Jasper laughed, "It's going to be a team thing. You, Emmett, and I against Edward and the others. We can go anywhere in the world to hide, and we are allowed to move at any time. The fun part of this though is that we won't tell Edward anything. The only thing we can tell him is that we kidnapped, I mean, borrowed you," he said with a smile.

Bella looked terrified, "I don't even want to leave the house with you two. Well, mostly Emmett. He is the one that scares me the most," she said while Jasper laughed.

I quickly ignored that, "That makes it fun! Please, Bella, it would make me so happy, that you have no idea."

"What do I get out of this?" she whispered.

"Bob can come," I said with a smile.

Her face instantly lit up, "Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan! C'mon, we're going on a trip!" she screamed.

Jasper looked at me questioningly, "Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel-"

I quickly got tired of this name, "I GET IT! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT AGAIN!" I screamed.

Bob came prancing in the room, "There you are!" she said while she scooped him up in her arms.

She smiled, "When are we leaving?"

Jasper and I got the look of evil on our faces right as she said that.

**(Bella POV)**

Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan is going to have the time of his life!

I mean really, how many times do you get to play hide and go seek with vampires? Never I'm guessing. Bob is going to be so excited! Even though last time didn't turn out so good, Edward is going to have the fit of his life, and I finally get to cause it!

"Bella, are you ready?" Jasper asked.

I smiled and nodded, "So, where are we going exactly?"

Jasper quickly smirked, "We can't tell you. But first, I need your cell phone and your iPod."

I was shocked, "Why?"

He laughed, "You can't have any contact with Edward. It will make the game less fun then."

"Stupid vampires," I muttered under my breath.

Jasper chuckled, "Love you too, Bells."

"Bob Joseph Mark Erik Frank Samuel Jared Jamie John Daniel Nicholas Seth Nathan Ian Robert Phillip Kevin Larry Cory Matthew Damian Aiden Ethan Noah Caleb Landon Lucas Liam Alexander Joshua Logan William Jayden Chase Aaron Ryan Asher Carter Tyler Hayden Riley Holden Hunter Jake Austin Ryder Jackson James Anthony Withlock Mc. Carty Hale Cullen Swan! Are you ready?!" I screamed while he came out of the closet and sat right next to me.

As we went downstairs, Emmett blindfolded me. "Hey! What is this for?" I asked while I started to walk in circles.

Emmett laughed, "So you don't see where we are going. No one ever said that we are going to be taking a plane."

I sighed, "I hate you, Emmett."

I'm assuming that he smiled, "Love you too."

As we got into the car, Jasper slid in besides me. "So, Bella," Jasper started, "are you excited to be getting married?"

I smiled, "Of course. I love Edward more than anything."

He chuckled, "I know. I remember when Alice and I got married again a few decades ago. We were in a small town in Michigan in the winter, and we were of course in the rain and the snow, and then one day during school I devised a plan to purpose to her after school. I skipped class all day to go and get the part right before the forest ready. I made sure that there were rose pedals leading her to it, and not to deep of snow, and I was all dressed in a tux. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie all knew what was happening, and they tried to hard to block Alice from the vision. So, after school Edward led her down the path, and right there I proposed to her again. She of course said yes, and she told me that she wanted me to propose to her in the next few decades, and I was planning on doing that soon. But, I need your help, Bella."

I laughed, "That was so sweet! That was so creative, and any girl would be lucky to be proposed to her that way. And, why me?"

Jasper chuckled, "Because, you and Edward are getting married for your first time. You are the only girl Edward has been interested in, and the way you two act around each other is just so natural. I need another creative way to propose to her, and since you're a girl, I need your advice."

I smiled, "Well, first-"

Emmett interceded, "WE NEED TO PLAY A GAME. ALL THE LOVE IS MAKING FEEL…UM FUNNY!" he screamed from the front.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN THE GOOD MOMENTS!?" I shouted back.

Emmett laughed, "What are big brothers for."

I sighed, "What do you want to play, Emmett?"

"I don't know. Why don't you pick, Jasper," he said all innocent. He just didn't know any games I bet.

Jasper laughed while he took off my blindfold, "You won't recognize where we are so we can take it off. Oh! I know! Let's play the camping game," he said while he winked at me. We all knew that Emmett never got how to play, and that is what made it fun.

"I want to start!" I shouted.

"Fine," Emmett said.

"I'm going camping, and I want to bring a sleeping bag."

Jasper smiled, "Okay! You can go camping! I'm going camping, and I want to bring beer."

I smirked, "Yay! Jasper can go camping. Emmett! Your turn!"

Emmett smiled to us in the mirror, "Okay, I'm going camping, and I want to bring forks."

Jasper and I both frowned, "Oh, you can't go camping," I said with a frown.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GO CAMPING?!" he screamed at us.

Jasper laughed, "Just because. Okay, Bella, your turn."

I smiled, "Okay. I'm going camping, and I'm going to bring raisins!" I said while Jasper smiled at me. We had to make this harder for him.

"Yay! Bella can go camping! Okay, so my name is Jasper, and I'm going camping, and I'm going to bring soda."

Emmett frowned, "How come you two always get to go?! I WANT TO GO CAMPING, TOO YOU KNOW!"

I laughed, "It's your turn, Emmett."

He smiled, "Thank you. I'm going camping and I'm going to bring carrots."

Jasper and I both laughed, "Nope. Emmett can't go camping!"

Emmett frowned, "Fine."

Jasper and I sparked a great idea. "Now it's raining in the campsite, and a bear just ate all of our food. Whatever shall we do, Bella?"

She frowned, "I don't know Jasper. Oh wait! I see someone coming! He looks big, muscular, and wet. He's our hero! What is his name, Jasper? We need to thank him some how."

Jasper smiled, "I don't know, Bella. I would like to thank him also for warding that bear from us."

Emmett smiled, "I know! Can we name him Emmett?!"

I laughed quietly, "Sure! Emmett finally came to the rescue. I think we should invite him to join us, don't you think, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "I think so, too."

"Okay, Emmett, what can you bring to revive this camping trip?"

Emmett smiled, "Um. Balloons, party hats, streamers, and marshmallows!" he said with much excitement.

Jasper and I hung our heads in shame, "What a shame. Emmett can't go camping."

Emmett immediately stopped the car, "Oh good freaking ham! I WANT TO GO CAMPING! I WANT TO GO CAMPING! I WANT TO GO CAMPING!" he screamed while he got out of the car and started to cause a scene.

"Emmett! Come back into the car!" Jasper said while he got out also.

As soon as Jasper talked, Emmett went over and pushed him. I got out trying to find out what the problem was, and then it just got worse from there.

Emmett was on the ground in vampire hysterics starting to dry sob. "I JUST WANT TO GO CAMPING! WHY WON'T THEY LET ME GO CAMPING? I WANT TO GO CAMPING!"

Jasper and I looked ashamed while cars passed by. And not to mention, it was also pouring rain. Even though it wasn't a very busy highway at this time, cars started to slow down, the speed up as soon as they saw what was happening.

"Emmett, get up right now!" I yelled at him.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GET UP UNTIL I CAN GO CAMPING!"

Jasper just looked at each other in shock, "Gosh, Emmett, it was just a game!"

He started to dry sob heavier, "I KNOW GOSH HAM! I NEVER WIN! I WANT TO SAVE THE TWO CONISIDENCLY NAMED PEOPLE JASPER AND BELLA FROM THE BEAR AND THEN I WANTED TO BE THE HERO NAMED EMMETT!"

"Emmett, just get up!" Jasper yelled at a normal tone.

"No. I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Jasper," I said in a scared tone, "give me my phone!"

Jasper immediately gave me my phone, "Hurry!"

I dialed Edward's number and he picked up instantly, "Love?"

I quickly talked, "Right by Canada, Emmett causing a scene, bring Carlisle!" I screamed right before I hung up.

"They're coming," I told Jasper in a panic.

"I WANT TO GO CAMPING! WHY CAN'T I JUST GO CAMPING?! I OFFERED TO GIVE THEM THE BEST PARTY EVER, AND ALL THEY DO IS SHUN ME! I WANT TO GO CAMPING!" he kept screaming from the gravel.

About four minutes later, a police man came to see what all of this was about, "What seems to be the problem here-"

"Dad?"

"Bella?" we both asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

"Emmett and Jasper were going to take me up to Canada to go get Edward a birthday present. Emmett got a little side tracked, and now he's just really hungry-"

"I WANT TO GO CAMPING!" he screamed from the ground.

"Camping?" Charlie asked in a confused tone.

I sighed but Jasper started talking, "Emmett loves to camp, and Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all took them camping without us. It was just for a day, and now Emmett is all stuffed up from being cooped up in a car-"

"I WANT TO SAVE BELLA AND JASPER FROM THE BEAR! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO CAMPIGN?!"

"EMMETT! SHUT UP!" Jasper and I both screamed at the same time.

"Is that boy all right?" Charlie asked while slowly taking steps back.

I sighed, "Only the Lord knows."

"We're here!" Edward said while he started rounding the car. As soon as he saw Emmett on the ground, Charlie looking terrified, and Jasper and I in shame, he started to slowly walk towards me. "Is there a problem here, Chief Swan?"

Charlie laughed, "Call me Charlie. Your brother here has been having hysterics for quite some time here."

"I WANT TO GO CAMPING! I WANT TO GO CAMPING!" he screamed again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed getting down to his level.

Emmett growled at me and Edward immediately came over and quietly whispered in his ear to be quiet.

"What seems to be the matter-"Carlisle said rounding the corner, but was taken aback by what he saw.

"Emmett, get up," Carlisle said in a strained voice.

"NOT UNTIL THEY LET ME GO CAMPING!" he screamed.

"All of you kids are going to get sick if you stay out here any longer," Charlie said trying to get Emmett up off of the ground.

"I DON'T CARE!" Emmett screamed.

We all just stood around waiting for Emmett's episode to finish. Right as we were about to give up and leave him there, Esme came around.

"Emmett," she said in a motherly tone.

As soon as Emmett heard that, he was up and smiling as ever. "Hi, Mommy!" he screamed while he went to go give her a hug.

"ALL OF THAT AND ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS CALL ESME?!" I screamed in a furious tone.

Emmett smiled, "Yup! Mommy, can I go camping?"

Esme looked at her son in a scared and loving way, "Of course you can."

Emmett smiled, "TOLD YOU BELLA!" he screamed right before I walked away.

* * *

**Okay!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Remember in some other chapter I gave you a little survey?**

**○Yes?**

**○No?**

**Well...HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!**

**This one is going to be a little different....**

**1. Give me your favorite line from any chapter**

**2. What are some games the three can play?**

**3. How should Jasper propose to Alice?**

**4. Now who is your fav character?**

**Now....Should I keep updating? I keep loosing people with every chapter, and I don't think people are that interested. I need you to review your little hearts out with this chapter!**

**Please please please tell others about this story!**

**Since school started again, updates won't come that often :(**

**I can do this one of two ways.**

**1. i can do really big chapters less often.**

**2. i can do really small chapters more frequently.**

**So...your job.....**

**Fill out the survey**

**Answer one or two to the about announcement.**

**Please please please review!  
**

**Thank you to all my devoted fans of this story**

**Without you, this story wouldn't have been this amazing!**

**Keep up the good work!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long! I was sick home with the flu for a few days, and I finally got better a few days ago.**

**I really hope this makes up for everything!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Twilight Trivia and McDonalds Massacres **

**(Bella's POV)**

_Thirteen days, seven hours, and thirty seven minutes, _I kept thinking to myself. _Thirteen days, seven hours, and thirty seven minutes_ since Edward has been gone.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Emmett and Jasper like they were my brothers, but you can only take so much of them! With Jasper, he plays with your emotions. One minute I am happy, the next, full on PMS mode.

Ugh, don't even get me started on Emmett. Two words can describe him perfectly are **obnoxious freak. **Emmett is the one at the party in which you hang out with because you are scared. There is no escaping him once you are in his presence.

"BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Emmett screamed trying to find me.

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me. _I kept on thinking. As soon as I heard footsteps in Alice's room, I knew I was doomed.

"BELLSY BO! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" he screamed while I clamped my ears shut.

As soon as he opened the sliding doors, he immediately turned left. "Just like every girl does in a department store," I quietly whispered.

As soon as he opened the other closet, he saw me and evilly smiled. "I found you!" he said while he slung me over his back.

He quickly ran down the stairs to a sitting Jasper in the middle of their living room.

"You know, I don't think it is normal for two teenage boys to be sitting around the living room with a board game out in from of them," I said with a smile.

Jasper laughed while Emmett set me down gently, "Thank you," I muttered to him.

"Okay, Bella. Here is what is going to be happening for the next few days. First, you are going to play every game we say and enjoy it. Second, you are never going to have contact with Edward-"

"Where is he!?" I screamed while standing up.

Jasper laughed, "If only we could tell you. Okay, to finish, and last, no sleeping. If you sleep, that cuts out eight hours of each day, and we can't have that."

I sighed, "But I need sleep!"

Emmett chuckled, "Not now you don't. It'll be part of the game, don't worry."

I started to bang my head on the coffee table while the two started to set up the game.

"So if you can't beat them, join them I guess," Emmett said while scratching his head.

I laughed, "What are you two talking about?"

Jasper smiled showing all of his teeth, "Twilight trivia," he simply stated.

I had a confused look on my face, "But you know everything! You are living what is inside of the books!"

Emmett sighed, "If you haven't read the books, Bella, you would have realized that you are living this life, too. Now, I'll start."

"Jasper," he said with a smile, "what is Bella Swans favorite color?"

Jasper looked puzzled, "Gosh darn it. Um, brown, I think."

Emmett threw his head back laughing, "Right! Okay, your turn."

Jasper sighed in relief, "Bella, here we go. When Bella Swan goes over to the Cullen's house for the first time, what color skirt is she wearing?" he said while he started to laugh.

I looked astonished, "Kakhi, I think."

Jasper looked astonished, "Good job, Bella!"

I smiled, "I know. Okay, Emmett, your turn."

"BRING IT SON!" he screamed.

I laughed, "Have fun with this one. When Alice is going to drop off Bella's truck when Alice and Edward go hunting, Bella doesn't think they'll find the key. What day did Bella wear the jeans that have the key in the pocket?"

Emmett didn't say anything. He sat there still like a statue until Jasper made him talk, "Um, Tuesday?"

I laughed, "Nope. Even I remember this one!"

He sighed, "Monday!"

Jasper and I both laughed, "No."

He started to get frustrated, "Thursday?"

"No!" we both screamed at him.

"Oh good ham! Wednesday!?"

Jasper and I both looked at each other, "Yes!" we both screamed while I gave him a hug.

Emmett laughed, "See, I'm smarter than I look!"

Jasper and I laughed a little bit, "Sure you are, Emmett."

Emmett picked a card from the middle of the deck looked at it and then put it back. Then he picked another one, and smiled, "Bella. This one is for you! What day did Bella Swan wake up from her accident at the ballet studio?"

I laughed, "Friday. Emmett, you do know that I know my life better than she does, right? Or have you not grasped that fact yet?" I asked with a laugh.

Emmett started to get mad, "STOP YELLING AT ME! I DON'T NEED TO BE YELLED AT FOR BEING STUPID. MY MOMMY SAYS I AM SMART, AND THAT IS ALL THAT REALLY MATTERS. EVEN WHEN I WAS A HUMAN, I BET YOU THAT I WAS THIRTY TRILLION MORE TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU! WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM EMMETT CULLEN, AND THAT I CAN BE A NICE PERSON WHEN I WANT TO BE, AND THAT NONE OF YOU ACTUALLY MATTER TO ME! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU, AND I NEVER WILL. I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY FAR AWAY WITH BOB AND FRED, AND THEN YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN. SO BELLA AND JASPER, SUCK IT UP, AND LEARN TO ACCEPT ME AS PART OF YOUR FAMILY!"

I quietly whispered, "Where did Rosalie find Emmett?"

Emmett quickly forgot about what he was saying, "Appalachia!" he said with a proud smile.

Jasper and I laughed, "See, there are things only a few of us know."

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, it's kinda creepy when a lady is writing another person's life when she doesn't even know them. Do you think that she is stalking us? Or do you think that we know her, and she is just trying to give us something better?"

Jasper and I started at him open mouthed, "Where did that come from, Emmett?"

He laughed, "I don't know. It just had me thinking."

"Oh my Edward! I just had the best idea ever!"

"Spill!" the both shouted at me.

I smiled and laughed, "So, it's been a while since I have been to the hospital, right?" I asked while they both nodded their heads, "Jasper, I need you to break my leg."

Jasper looked at me in shock, "No way, Bella. Edward will kill me once he finds out."

I laughed, "Not literally. I want to give Carlisle the thrill ride of a life time," I said with an evil smile while the boys finally caught on.

Emmett raised his hand, "Can I go get my fake blood?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed, "Whatever does the trick."

As soon as Emmett left, I quickly turned to Jasper, "Actually, break my arm. I do mean literally."

He was dumbfounded, "Why, Bella?"

I laughed, "Carlisle will find out sooner or later. Or, if you want, I can just go fall down on my own, and then have Edward blame you for this whole thing."

Jasper snickered, "Fine. But I am so not happy with this."

I laughed, "You don't have to be. Now, just do it."

He looked guilty before coming closer to me, "I will never ever forgive myself, Bella. I hope you know-"

Jasper was cut off by Alice coming into the house. "What do you think you are doing, Jasper?"

He laughed, "Breaking Bella's arm, of course."

Alice's stare turned evil, "Don't you dare, Jasper," she said while she came over and flung me into the wall by accident.

Before they could argue further, they were cut off by my screams. "Alice! Why did you do that?!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me questionably before her eyes turned black, "Emmett!" she said while he quickly came down the stairs.

"What?" he asked before he smelled my blood. He quickly got Jasper out of the house before he could do anything drastic, and Alice came over to come and help me up.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" she gushed over and over again.

I laughed, "Its okay. Now my plan can actually work," I said with a laugh while she rolled her eyes.

She quickly picked me up in her arms and started running for the door. As soon as we got outside, she ran towards her Porsche.

"Alice, don't you think that car is a little to fancy to be driving to a hospital? And also not to mention my blood?"

She laughed, "Silly, Bella. Cars can be replaced, but Bella's can't."

I rolled my eyes as we started driving to the hospital. Little did she know that Jasper and Emmett would already be there by the time we got there.

As soon as we pulled up, Emmett scooped me up into his arms and ran inside. "Excuse me, mam," he said to the receptionist.

She looked up in awe, "Yes, may I help you, sir?" she said while she leaned forward.

Emmett silently chuckled, "Can we please see Carlisle Cullen? Tell him it is his son, Emmett, and that Bella needs help," he said with a proud smile.

"Of course, just one minute, please," she said while she got up.

Jasper came in right after and set me on my feet. "Okay, Bella, here's the plan. First, go up to Carlisle as soon as we get into his office and give him a hug. Make sure to get as much blood on him as possible, and then, I will make you hyper, just be ready though. Make sure you cause as much havoc as you can," he said very quickly and with a smile.

"Emmett, Carlisle said you can go into his office," the receptionist said.

Emmett quickly smiled in her direction, and picked me up again. As soon as we were in his office, Emmett let me down, and I immediately ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Carlisle chuckled, "Thank you, Bella," he said while I moved my arms all around the back of his jacket. "But, what can I do for you?"

I laughed and let go, "Alice pushed me into a wall, and then I bled. See!" I said while I stuck my arm out to him.

His eyes turned angry, "Jasper and Emmett, why did this happen?" he asked.

They both shrugged their shoulders casually. As soon as they did that, Jasper immediately made me hyper.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen?!?!?!?" I screamed.

Carlisle chuckled, "its Carlisle, Bella."

I started to scream, "DID I SAY MY NAME WAS BELLA? NO. I WILL ONLY BE ADDRESSED WITH YOUR MAJESTY, OR YOUR HONOR. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I screamed right in his face.

He looked dumbfounded, "Bella," he simple stated.

"NO! IT IS YOUR HONOR!" I screamed again.

"Bella, get over here this instant," he said trying to be all calm.

I laughed, "Yes. Like that is going to happen any time soon," I said while I ran out of the room.

"ISABELLA CULLEN!" Carlisle screamed while running down the hallway.

I laughed, "NO! I AM NOT A CULLEN! I AM A SWAN! A BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL SWAN! I NEVER WANT TO BE A CULLEN, AND I HOPE I NEVER WILL BE. WHY SHOULD I BE DOOMED TO THIS LIFE? REALLY, HOW WELL IS THIS WORKING OUT FOR YOU?" I screamed.

All three of them were staring at me with an open mouth, "I didn't know you were so opposed to our life style, Bella. I'm sorry," Carlisle said while walking away.

After they all turned away, I started to run away, "Ha. Now they can't find me!" I screamed while going out into the forest.

I decided to sit by the tree with as many leaves on it as possible, "This is nice," I thought to myself.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a text from Edward, "_Love, where are you? Everyone is worried about you, especially Carlisle. He knows you didn't mean what you said. Can you please come home, or at least tell me where you are?"_

I silently laughed while I texted him back, _"Nope. No one wants me there."_

It only took about five seconds before he texted back, _"Love, we all want you back. No one hates you! Tell me where you are."_

"_Over my dead body, Edward Cullen," _I texted back with a sinister smile.

I started to fall asleep right after that text. I knew that it was getting dark, and to be honest, I was missing truth or dare. I just didn't feel right.

"BELLA CULLEN, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Emmett scream.

"God, Emmett, shut up!" I head Edward say back.

"Marco," I said silently.

"POLO!" they both shouted back.

"MARCO!" I shouted.

"Polo acuático!" Emmett shouted back.

"Was that Spanish?" I asked myself quietly.

As soon as they came around the corner, Emmett had the biggest grin on his face, "Bella! Oh how we have missed you!" he said while he ran and picked me up while spinning me in circles.

"Emmett can't breath!" I said.

He laughed and set me down, "Sorry, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I said in a whisper while his face perked up with that crooked grin.

He walked over to me and kissed me, "I've missed you, Bella."

I smiled, "That makes two of us," I said while we walked hand in hand back to the house.

As soon as we entered the house, Carlisle walked over and pulled me into a hug, "I know you didn't mean what I said."

I laughed, "Of course not, Carlisle."

Jasper evilly grinned, "Bella, what color were Edward's eyes when he was a human?"

Emmett smiled, "Blue!"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, Emmett. And also, it was Bella's question."

"Green," I said in a whisper while he smiled.

"BELLA! I DARE YOU AND EDWARD TO GO TO VEGAS!" Emmett screamed.

Edward sighed, "No, Emmett. The wedding is going to be however Bella wants it."

I grinned, "Although, I do have a dare for myself if you don't mind. Who wants to go back to the McDonalds with me?" I said with a smirk.

Emmett's eyes instantly sparked with glee, "Oh! I do, Bella, I do!"

I smiled, "Well, let's go!"

As we went outside, Emmett decided that he wanted to take his jeep. We drove the familiar six and a half minutes to the closest one, and walked in like a married couple.

Surprisingly, the same guy from last time was working. Once we stepped up, he looked down and started to talk, but once he got to 'may I help you,' he looked up at us with horror.

"I thought I told you two not to come back again!" he said with a mortified expression.

Emmett laughed, "You told us not to come back with our cat also, so technically, we are okay, aren't we, honey," he said while he looked lovingly in my eyes.

It took every ounce of my being not to laugh, "Of course, baby. I'm really hungry, and so is Hunter," I said while patting my stomach.

He was still looking at us with a confused, but mortified expression, "I thought you two weren't together?"

Emmett laughed, "That is what we thought too. Edward decided to take my girl, so I stile his from hers," he said while he leaned down a kissed me on my cheek.

The cashier sighed, "What would you like this time? Five hundred and three happy meals?"

Right as we were about to order, Edward and Alice walked in. They knew what we were up to, and acted along.

"Bella, Emmett, what are you two doing here?" Edward asked while winking at me.

I quietly laughed, "What are you doing here?!" I screamed at him in rage. "First you cheat on me, leaving me with your child, and now, you are here with that little slut!" I spat at them.

Alice pretended to be hurt, "Eddie, I thought you said that she wasn't mad at me anymore."

Edward hugged her, "I know, sweetie, it'll all be okay. You know that Bella was always stubborn, she'll get over it soon enough," he said with the same amount of venom.

I looked at the cashier, "No, I wouldn't like five hundred and three happy meals; I would like three hundred order of fries, six hundred and fourteen milkshakes, and two hundred and thirty eight hamburgers, plain. And I swear if there is anything wrong with any of them this time, I will personally rip your head off," I said in a pissed tone.

He looked at me in shock, "Do I have a time limit this time?" he said with a little smirk.

I quickly winked at Emmett for his cue, "What is the big idea, bud. Are you trying to steal my girl?! I don't like it when others look at her with lust," he said in a grave voice.

He looked absolutely terrified, "N-o, sir-r. Right away for the lovely, I mean unattractive lady," he said with a smile.

"Now you're calling me fat!" I said while I leaned into Emmett chest.

Emmett looked down at the guy, "Now you make her cry. If you don't get her order in exactly thirteen minutes, she and I will be happily eating your head on a silver platter," he said in a dark grave voice.

The man looked absolutely petrified, "You know what sir, no, I won't do that. I am sick of you always badgering me for food! I am just a man, a simple man. Why are you and your wife eating like pigs?!" he said while he instantly turned regretful.

This was the last straw for Edward, "You don't talk to her like that! You don't ruin my fiancée's hopes and dreams. You know what, Bella and I will just eat at a finer establishment. We don't need your attitude."

"Edward! I want McDonalds!" I said while stomping my foot on the ground.

Edward quickly grabbed me by the arm and whispered in my ear, "We can just go through the drive through; it'll make his life more difficult," he said with a smile.

"Fine. You know what, Edward; I don't understand why you always do this to me!" I said while I stormed out of the door.

Alice and Emmett soon followed. When we all got into the jeep, we immediately burst out into laugher, "Now, who's ready to make his life worse?" Alice said with a snicker.

We all raised our hands while Emmett drove around into the drive through.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I interest you in two big Mac's for three dollars?"

Emmett laughed, "No thank you. We would like one hundred orders of chicken mc nuggets. Two hundred and fifty cheese burgers, plain. I would like four hundred milkshakes; two hundred of them chocolate, seventy five strawberries, and one hundred and twenty five vanillas. That will be it."

The guy was speechless for a moment, "Why are you back?!" he screamed.

Emmett laughed, "Because my wife is hungry, now, get our food!" he screamed.

"No. You want it, you cook it," he said.

Emmett's eyes turned dark, "What did you say?"

The guy stuttered, "Right away, sir?"

Emmett smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

**Okay....Now, i hope you all liked it!!**

**We only got 10 reviews for the last chapter, and it makes me feel like no one really likes it.**

**NEW RULE!**

**No chapter until we get 20 reviews....the quicker we get them, the quicker I will start writing.**

**It's in the hands of others, so remember to review!!!!**

~~Sammiee!!  



	13. Chapter 12

**Im soooooo sooooo sooooo sorry!**

**I was sick, then in the hospital, and ugh! just so much!**

**I really hope this makes up..it's kinda short, but sweet and funny.**

**I really don't know how funny it is, I was just in the mood to sing, so this is how the chapter was created lol**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: My Eddie Lies Over The Ocean.**

**(Bella's POV)**

_**The Wedding. Or is it? HAHA…HA!**_

"_Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" the preacher said._

"_I do," he said with that same dazzling smile that I first fell in love with._

"_And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband?" the preacher said with a small but settle smile._

_I smiled back, "I d-"_

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Emmett screamed from my left side.

I immediately shot straight up hyperventilating, "DO YOU EVER LET ME GET TO THE GOOD PART OF THE DREAM!?" I screamed at him.

He smiled evilly and picked me up over his shoulders, "Nope, and today, everyone is gone but me and Jasper."

I coughed, "It would be Jasper and I, Emmett. God, did you ever learn proper English?"

He laughed for a few minutes, "Uh, nope. I never have, and probably never will," he said while he set me down on the couch. "It's time for truth or dare round…uh…nine?"

"FAIL!" I screamed while getting up off of the couch. "I do believe it is round TWELVE, Emmett. And I also see that you never learned to count either."

He looked sad for a few moments, "No. There was no need to. Really, when will I need to know that kind of stuff?"

Jasper and I looked at each other while sighing, "I have an idea, Jasper. Today, why don't we teach Emmett what he didn't learn in FIRST grade."

Jasper grinned, "I second that. Okay, Bella, you will teach him English and math. I will teach him History and Science. Now, I developed a strict schedual, I will teach Emmett after lunch starting at one, and you will teach Emmett from now until noon. Is that okay?"

I stared at him open mouthed, "How did you figure all of that out so quickly?"

He chuckled, "I'm a vampire, Bella. Did you forget that?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Sorry, Jasper."

He just smiled, "Not your fault. We are just surprised that you made it this far without running and screaming away."

I laughed, "I am engaged to a vampire, Jasper. Why would I freak?"

Before he was about to answer, Emmett had to be the one to ruin the moment. "What about me you guys!" he said while jumping up and down like a two year old."

I stood up straight, back to Jasper, and started to yell at Emmett. "Sit!" I yelled while he immediately sat down. "Now, you will not talk out of term, you will not interrupt with silly questions, and when you want to talk, you raise your hand. Got it?!" I screamed at him.

He silently chuckled, "NO LAUGHING!" I screamed as loud as I could.

He cowered back in fear while he raise his right hand, "Miss. Swan?" he asked.

I calmed down a little bit, "Yes, Emmett?"

He put his head down for a few moments, "You scare me."

Jasper was laughing on the ground by now. "Gosh, I wish we had the video camera. Stupid Edward brought it with him when he went to Europe."

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him getting down on the floor to his level.

Jasper looked like he regretted saying that, "He went back to Italy for a few days. He said it was no big deal."

"Bella's Eddie lies over the ocean.

Our Eddie lies over the sea.

Bella's Eddie lies over the ocean.

O bring back my Eddie to me.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

My Eddie went over to Europe.

My Eddie went over the Sea.

My Eddie went over to Europe.

O why couldn't he just bring me.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bella's Eddie has bronze tussled hair.

Bella's Eddie has topaz eyes.

Bella's Eddie has bronze tussled hair.

O bring that sexiness back to me.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

My Eddie is a lonesome virgin.

My Eddie is a prude.

My Eddie is a lonesome virgin.

O why does he have no back bone.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bella's Eddie has no friends.

Bella's Eddie has no life.

Bella's Eddie has no friend.

God why is he such a prick.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

My Eddie is so far away.

My Eddie abandoned me.

My Eddie is so far away.

O way over that big blue sea.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bella's Eddie is a loser.

Bella's Eddie is a ditz.

Bella's Eddie is a loser.

O he sure did love his Ritz.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

I'm running out of verses.

I bet this is annoying.

I'm running out of verses.

God I sure hope they don't kill me.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

This song is now finished.

This song is now done.

This song is now finished.

Haha I now have won!

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her.

Bring back, bring back, O bring back Bella's Eddie to her, to her."

After Emmett was done singing, Jasper and I were staring at him with an open mouth, "Where the duck did that come from?!" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You teach me something, I teach you. That is the way that it goes," he said with a smile.

I quickly brushed it off, "Okay, Emmett, English or math first?"

He made a face of disgust, "Math I-"

"WHAT THE DUCK, EMMETT?!" Edward screamed while coming into the house.

"Edward!" I screamed while I went up to hug him.

"Hello, love," he said while placing a kiss in my hair.

Edward stormed over to Emmett and picked him up by the shirt, "WHERE THE DUCK DID THAT COME FROM!? YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU, AND I WAS ONLY HUNTING!"

My eyes quickly turned dark while I went flying to Emmett. Jasper quickly caught me before I could hurt myself, "No, Bella," he said in a whisper.

I tried to get out of his grip, but didn't succeed. Just then, Alice walked in, and Jasper let me go involuntary. After he let go, I went again at Emmett.

I starting punching his steel abs while screaming. "WHAT THE DUCK, EMMETT!? YOU TOLD ME HE WAS ITALY! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON, AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. HOW COULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT MUCH STRESS? REMEMBER LAST TIME WHEN HE WENT TO ITALY? I HAD TO GO AND SAVE HIM BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO. LEARN TO APPRECIATE THE SMALL THINGS. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOUR BROTHER WOULD BE DEAD!" I screamed while I hit him.

His eyes went black after the first sentence. He picked me up by the wrists and did a death grip on them. "IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT HE WOULD BE DEAD. IF YOU NEVER GOT A PAPER CUT, JASPER WOULD HAVE NEVER OF TRIED TO KILL YOU, AND THEN WE WOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE GONE AWAY. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HOPE HE LEAVES YOU AGAIN!" he screamed at me.

Edward was right by my side when Emmett let go and drop me. We both heard a crack as soon as I hit the ground. "Oh good ham, Bella, I,"

Edward turned dark, "Just get out, Emmett," he said while he picked me up and went outside.

As soon as we were in his Volvo, the one thing he loves more than me, he immediately sped up to get to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know why he would do-" he started to say.

"Jasper," we both said at the same time.

As soon as we got to the hospital, he dropped me off and told me to go find Carlisle. He said that he would be back. He had to go straighten things with Jasper.

I walked up to the front desk, "Hello, how may I help," she started to say before she looked up. "NO! You are not allowed in this hospital!"

I looked at her confused, "Um, why?"

She got up and pressed a button to call security, "I AM NOT A RAPIST! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" she screamed.

"What?" I asked again dumbfounded. "I just want to see Carlisle Cullen."

She laughed, "You know, he's married and has children."

As soon as security came, I said, "Yes, I do know, I'm dating his son," I said with a smirk.

"Bella?" we all heard a voice from behind. As soon as we turned, we saw Carlisle, "You can let her go. She is with me," he said while he grinned and winked.

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison.

Carlisle brought me into his office and sat me down in his chair. "What happened, Bella? What did Emmett do this time?"

I laughed, "Jasper made him angry, and then he broke my wrist," I said while showing him my right arm.

As soon as I held it up, he gasped, "He did more than that, Bella. Have you even looked at it?" he asked while I shook my head.

Just then, Emmett and Edward came through the door carrying a guilty looking Jasper up in the air. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know he would do that," he said while they let him down.

Emmett came over and hugged me a little too tight, "Ow!" I screamed out in pain.

Just then, I felt extremely hyper, "Oh good ham! My wrist is broken! AHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHY AM I ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!" I screamed while I ran out of his office and into the emergency room.

"HAHA HEY, STACEY! REMEMBER ME?! RAPIST! RAPIST! AHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP! CARLISLE!!!!!!!! STACEY IS A RAPISH! AHH!" I screamed while running down the halls.

"HELP! THERE IS A RAPIST ON THE LOOSE!" I screamed into everyone's faces.

"Miss? Are you okay?" some guy asked me while stopping me.

I laughed, "HAHAHA I AM JUST PEACHY! HELP ME HIDE!" I screamed while clinging onto his leg.

Just then, everyone rounded the corner, "Isabella Marie Swan, get over here this instant," Edward said straining his voice.

"NOPE! I DON'T LOVE YOU."

As I said that, his face fell into sadness, "Don't say that, Bella."

I laughed, "To late!" I screamed while I ran straight into a wall.

* * *

"If I could ground you, you know I would in a heartbeat, Jasper," I heard Carlisle say in a whisper.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked while sitting up.

As soon as I sat up, Edward left the room, "Is he mad?" I asked.

Carlisle frowned and sat down on the bed right next to me, "You said something that really upset him, Bella. He knows that you can't help it, but it is still getting to him. You love him, right?"

I smiled, "More than anything. I cannot wait until we are married," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

Carlisle smiled and patted my hair, "That's what he wanted to hear. You have to keep the brace on for a few months. You also have stitches, but they will go away on their own."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, dad."

As soon as I said 'dad' he immediately glowed with happiness, "Anytime. You truly are a Cullen, you know," he said while he got up and left.

Emmett was the next one to sit down beside me, "You know what, I think it's time for a song," he said with a smile.

"Okay. But it has to be about Edward. I want him to know how sorry I am," I said with a frown.

He laughed, "I have got the perfect idea! You know the song _Forever and Always_ by Taylor Swift, right?" he asked while I nodded my head.

He smiled and plugged his iPod into a stereo and began to sing to the karaoke.

"Once upon a time

I believe it was in September

When you caught my scent

You couldn't bare it anymore

You hold onto that day

You ran so far away

And left me with the price to pay

Where you just kidding

Cuz it seemed to me

You really hated me

You never talked to me

It felt really awkward

And now you run away

It was awkward then so annoying

Then you left me here with Mike

And now I'm pissed so much.

You still never returned

And now I'm fuming, I'm pissed at you but you don't even care

And I wonder why you don't care about me

Haha you'll just see

Oh it's cold in my bedroom and you're still gone

Cuz it rains when you here and it's sunny when you're gone

And I flashback to

When you, you brutally left me.

Were you out of line?

It easy, yes you were

I hope I made you cry, like stupid werewolf

I still can't see your eyes

Never knew you for one minute

And I'm sobbing on my floor

But then you came again

And then you talked to me

And now you fell in love

With a stupid ass lamb

And then you told me

And now vampires are out to kill me because of you

And I stare, at your eyes

A shade of topaz

And now I'm in love with you a masochistic lion

And we flashback to

When you stalked me in my bedroom

Oh it's freezing in my bedroom and your ice cold

It rains when you here and it's sunny when you're gone

And you were there

When James viciously bit me

Did you mean it, Eddie

Oh, don't think so

Slow down, Eddie, slow down

You'll never be able to read her mind

Slow down, Eddie, slow down

You'll never be able to read her mind

And now you two are engaged

And you're still a virgin

And I don't know how you are able to stand it

And you are so sorry

For something that you don't even remember

And its freezing in here and you're so cold

It rains when he's here and its sunny when he's gone

And never forget

That we said forever and always

I didn't mean it, Edward

I said forever and always

Yeah."

"I love you, Bella," Edward said while coming into the room.

He slowly bent down to kiss me, "Forever and always," I whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Well...there it is!**

**I really really hope you like it!!!!**

**And no..I'm not done lol.**

**And the part about the Ritz crackers...I was hungry and eating them**

**For Forever and Always, sing the lyrics with karoake..it's really funny lol**

**Hope you like it!**

**I want over 25 reviews for this chapter b4 i continue!!!  
**

**Happy thanksgiving!!**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	14. READ! READ! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! lol

**Hey all!**

**Now..I know you all are thinking, "YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! WHOOO!"**

**But...sadly, no.**

**BUT!**

**BUT!**

**BUT!**

**I have a new story idea.**

**Now its for the show, "Sonny With A Chance," okay?**

**I wanted it to be called, "Alphabet weekends, and A-Z Kisses,"**

**The plot would go as this....:**

**_Sonny and Chad are fighting....again. Chad makes a bet with Sonny that in 26 days, Sonny will fall in love with him._**

**_Sonny agrees, but each date goes in alphabetical order, and at the end of each date, from Z-A, Chad has to kiss her while using that letter._**

**_(For example..hmmm..Letter E: Evening Stroll on the beach  
_**

**_Kiss U: Unique )_**

**Not the best, but I'm still working on it lol**

**So...imma post a poll, or you can comment, but tell me what you think.**

**I will still be continuing this story,but i just want something new.**

**In the review, tell me your ideas for dates or kisses.**

**I need all of your help!!!  
**

**Thank you!!  
~Sammiee!  
**


End file.
